


Banditos

by Danvers47



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Banditos - Freeform, Blood Pack - Freeform, F/F, F/M, FBI agents, Heterosexual Sex, Lawyers, Lesbian Sex, References to Drugs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvers47/pseuds/Danvers47
Summary: Doc Holliday is not a happy man when the newest DA in Purgatory, Waverly Earp, disrupts his operation. After making a blood pack with Wynonna, he uses her to try to control Waverly. But what Doc doesn't know is that Waverly is now working with the FBI's finest, Dolls and Nicole to catch the ruthless leader of the Banditos.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught
Comments: 50
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Sorry I've been away for a while. Life has been a little crazy. Hope you guys like the newest story. I've having fun as always writing Earp zaniness. ENJOY!!!!

Bobo Del Rey, the second in command of the Banditos, smirked when he heard the hiss from the brunette as the knife slid across her palm and blood pooled in her hand. Once finished, the man with the Mohawk and beard turned to his boss, Doc Holliday. The old cowboy held out his deeply scared palm to his second. Bobo had to press more firmly to get the blade through the man’s scarred flesh. Doc did not flinch as the pressure increased. Wynonna Earp watched in fascination as the old cowboy-like, sexy as hell man stared at her during the whole process.

When Bobo had finished drawing blood, Doc held up his hand and spoke. “With a blood oath, we bring Wynonna….Wynonna Earp into the folds of the Banditos. We protect her as she will protect us. For we, my friends, my brothers, my sisters, are a family. And family protects family,” he stated in a slow southern drawl. There was silence as Doc turned to the brunette and tipped his hat. “Now, darlin’, do you concede to this oath as I have just spoken?”

Wynonna allowed a small smile to stretch her lips as she studied the man before her. She drew her breath in before answering. “Yes, Doc, I pledge allegiance to _you._ ” Doc clasped their bloody palms together in a hand shake. Hoots and hollers went out across the old warehouse floor and along the walls above.

Doc removed his hat and took a step closer to Wynonna. “Well, darlin’, welcome,” he said with a smile that caused Wynonna’s stomach to do summersaults.

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him against her. “Let’s go somewhere a little more private and really seal the deal, shall we?” She closed the distance with a searing kiss leaving the gentleman breathless.

Doc turned, lifted his hat to the crowd, and roared. The group cheered him on as he led Wynonna away into the dark of night.

__________________________________________________________________________________

As the two lay entwined in the sheets, Doc ghosted his fingers along Wynonna’s bare arm. He knew she was going to be pissed, more like furious, when he told her what he needed of her. It didn’t matter how he felt about her. He really did like her, maybe even more than he cared to admit. But he was the leader of the Banditos. The group had to be protected. His family had to be protected. He had always done what needed to be done regardless. He couldn’t change now. No matter how the woman beneath him made him feel…..feel….something he hadn’t done if a very long time. Doc had always acted and reacted…without emotion. There was no room for emotion. Emotion would get you killed. He had been so damn careful, up until now. There was something about Wynonna, though, that he just couldn’t explain. Ever since she had walked into that bar, he had been captivated by her. Yes, she was beautiful. Hell, she was the sexiest thing on two legs in his book. But it was more than that. She had spunk. She didn’t back down from anyone. He smiled in amusement remembering the night in question when she had sent two of his best men scurrying away like whipped dogs.

But, he couldn’t dwell on that. Doc had to focus on what was good for the group. Right now, that was getting Wynonna’s sister off their ass. Waverly Earp, Purgatory’s newest district attorney, was proving to be quite the menace in his operation. She had cost him hundreds of thousands of dollars intercepting the shipments of drugs coming into Purgatory, and that just would not do. Not at all. Doc had a plan, and it all centered on the beautiful, naked brunette in his bed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

“NO!” Wynonna declared adamantly. “HELL TO THE NO, Doc!” She said angrily.

“Wynonna,” he cooed. “You really don’t have a choice, darlin’.”

“I do have a choice, asshole. I always have a choice!” she stated firmly stepping closer to cowboy.

“Sadly, you do not.” Doc held up his hand and pointed to hers. “You made a blood pack, Wynonna. That cannot be broken.”

“I! ME! Wynonna Earp made that pack with YOU, Doc! YOU! Not my sister…NOT WAVERLY!” she yelled as she pointed her finger in Doc’s face so close she almost grazed his mustache.

Doc took a ragged breath. They had been arguing the same point for hours and he had grown tired of hearing Wynonna’ s reasons. He stood and took a step toward her grabbing her wrist. “Wynonna,” he said her name forcing her gaze to his own eyes. “You want a choice? I will give you a choice. You either get your sister, Waverly, to back off or I will rid myself of her through an unsavory manner.” Doc took another breath. “Now, dalirn’ I do not care as to which you choose, but I would not waste time.” Doc stepped back and took a puff of his cigarette blowing the smoke into Wynonna’s face ending the conversation. “You have two weeks. Then, I make the decision for you.”

Wynonna watched him walk away trying her best not to shoot him in the back. She gritted her teeth in anger and then swiped a hand across Doc’s desk cascading everything into the floor. “DAMNIT!”

She then flopped into the old worn chair and held her head in her hand. “How the hell am I gonna get Waverly……to back off???? Ain’t no way in hell! You don't tell an Earp what to do, especially baby girl,” she groaned. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets some unexpected visitors.

“Jeremy, I told you not to bother…..” Waverly stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the red head standing in front of her desk. Waverly couldn’t help but to take notice of the tall, lean gorgeous woman in the pant suit that hugged her features in all the right places. Waverly let her eyes slowly roam over the woman. “WOW!” she sighed in a whisper.

“I’m sorry?” the red head asked.

“Huh? What? Oh, uh….who are you?” Waverly asked stammering like a school girl.

“I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught,” she said reaching into her jacket and pulling out a badge. “Special Agent Haught. You must be Waverly.” The red head reached out her hand in introduction.

“Haught? Of course,” Waverly mumbled under her breath as she looked at the red head’s outstretched hand and credentials. Nicole arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Waverly grasp the offered hand. She did a quick intake of breath when she felt the electric jolt of energy. “Uh, yes. Yes, I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp. How can I help you, Ms. Haught?”

“Agent Haught, ma’am,” Nicole corrected her politely.

“Of course, Agent….Haught. Sorry.” Waverly apologized as she began to wonder what was going on and why a special agent from the FBI was in her office. “What can I do for you?”

“May I?” Nicole indicated the seat behind her.

“Of course,” Waverly said. “Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Water?”

“Cappuccino?” Nicole smiled.

“Coming right up,” Waverly said. She pushed the intercom on her phone, “Hey, Jeremy can you get us a cappuccino and a tea, please?”

“Sure, Waves, be right there….Oh I mean, uh, Waverly…No…sorry, Ms. Earp.”

Waverly winced at each attempt at her name and shook her head as she finally turned the phone back off. “Sorry, Jeremy….he uh….He’s just Jeremy.” She finally said.

Nicole smiled. “It’s okay.”

“So, what brings you to my office today, AGENT Haught?” Waverly asked folding her hands on her desk.

“Your sister, Wynonna,” Nicole stated matter-of-factly.

“My sister?” Waverly pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh, God, what did she do now?”

“She joined a group, called the Banditos. Have you heard of them?”

“Heard of them? I’ve been trying to catch them since I was assigned to the DA’s office. And what do you mean, Wynonna joined them? She wouldn’t.”

Nicole leaned forward and propped her elbows on her knees. “I’m sorry, Ms. Earp. But, we have it on good authority that she has joined the group. Even made a blood pack with the leader, Doc Holliday.”

Waverly stood and began pacing. Nicole watched the brunette. Her skirt hugged her hips and was split up the back offering a brief glimpse of the inside of the DA’s thigh. Her white blouse was tucked neatly in at the waist with sleeves rolled up to her elbows. When Waverly turned back to pace toward Nicole, she noticed the blouse was unbuttoned offering a good look at the cleavage swelling from her lace bra. _What the hell am I doing? Stop, Haught! Get your head out of her shirt and back on the case!_ Nicole scolded herself silently and realized Waverly had been speaking to which she had no clue as to what.

“I’m sorry…what was that?” Nicole asked embarrassed she had missed the comment.

“Who is your source? How can you be sure they are right?” Waverly asked again with more urgency in her voice.

“Ms. Earp, you should already know, I can’t divulge that information.”

“Of course.” Waverly had to get out of her “sister head” and back into her “lawyer head”. “Okay, so what exactly is it you want from me? What do I have to do with this?”

Nicole stood and made her way to the brunette who had stopped pacing and was now standing in front of her office window. “We believe she is going to be coming to you. Trying to get you to stop going after the Banditos. Stop interfering with the drug transportation that we know is happening here in Purgatory.”

Knew it was happening? The FBI has known about the Banditos this whole time and did nothing to help stop them! “If you know it is happening, then why the hell are just now coming to me!?” Waverly yelled.

“Ms. Earp…..” Nicole began but was cut off by Waverly taking a step forward and looking the red head square in the eye.

“OH NO! Do not, Ms. Earp, me, AGENT Haught! You’re only coming to me because you think I can help you because of my sister!”

Nicole glanced down. If it hadn’t been for Waverly’s 3 inch heels, she would not be able to look Nicole in the eye. Nicole licked her lips as her eyes roamed back up the sexy body standing in front of her mad as hell. _Damn I want to kiss her!_

“AGENT HAUGHT, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?”

Nicole gave a faint nod before answering, “Yeah.”

“Well, you could have fooled me!” Waverly huffed as she turned and stomped back to her desk.

Nicole stood in a haze as she watched the beautiful woman walk away. Just as she was about to take a step toward her, the door flew open. “Ms. Earp, well will be taking over your case against the Banditos now. If you don’t mind, give Agent Haught here all your files on them and Doc Holliday,” the woman demanded as she walked into the room with Jeremy close on her heels stammering trying to explain.   
“I’m sorry..Wav….Ms. Earp. She just uh, pushed her way…..”

“It’s okay, Jeremy,” Waverly said, motioning him to leave. “I’m sorry, who the hell are you?” Waverly asked coming around her desk to face the tall blonde woman who was now making demands in her office.

“I’m Special Agent Lucado, of the FBI. We will be taking over your case…and your office, to catch the Banditos.”

“Absolutely NOT!” Waverly yelled at the woman.

“Do not make this difficult, Ms. Earp.” Lucado stood straight, not budging. She had dealt with much worse than this little mouse.

“Excuse me!? This is MY office. YOU don’t come in here and demand anything! If you want my files, then I demand a warrant, subpoena, something. If you don’t have it, there is no way in hell you’re getting my files!” Waverly was furious. She pointed at the door and angrily said, “Now get the hell out of my office!” Turning toward the red head, she added, “Both of you!”

“This isn’t over,” Lucado threatened as she moved to leave. Nicole said nothing as she walked by the brunette. She did throw a glance her way and smiled. She couldn’t help admire the fire Waverly Earp had. Most offices just handed everything over to Lucado. But, this woman, no. She stood her ground. It was very impressive and sexy as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna shows up in Waverly's office and Waverly has to make a deal.

Waverly entered her office still in a huff the next morning to find her sister lounging in her office chair with one leg hung over the arm while swirling a bottle of her best whiskey. “Wynonna,” Waverly said stopping suddenly.

“Sup, baby girl! How’s it hanging?” Wynonna greeted happily as if nothing was out of sorts and she hadn’t been gone over 10 years.

“How’s it hanging? Really?” Waverly questioned as she shoved her sister aside and threw her briefcase on her desk. “That’s it? That’s all you have to say after being gone……for 10 freaking years, Wynonna?” Waverly flung her arms around in exasperation at her sister.

“Jeez, Waves, what’s got your panties all in a wad? Chump not doing it for yah now?” Wynonna asked nonchalantly as she climbed out her the lush office chair.

“Champ? Wynonna, I kicked his sorry ass to the curb years ago. You’d know that had you at least called.”

“Yeah, well…..busy,” Wynonna said gruffly throwing herself on the couch.

“Busy? Really?” Waverly stomped over and grabbed Wynonna’s bandaged hand. “Busy making packs with the Banditos?”

“What? How’d……” Wynonna let the sentence fall away. She could see the fire in Waverly’s eyes and knew it useless to argue. “That’s none of your business, baby girl,” she said jerking her hand back.

“None of my business!? Wynonna, you are my sister, and despite your……behavior, I do love you and care about you!” Waverly pushed Wynonna’s feet off her couch and into the floor sliding in beside her sister. She pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear, “Wynonna, what were you thinking?”

Wynonna said nothing. She didn’t know how to answer. She finally shrugged her shoulders. Before she lost her composure, she jumped up and headed for the door. “I gotta go, baby girl. Just wanted to let you know I was in town.”

Before Waverly could make a move, her sister was gone. Waverly propped her head on her fist and looked at the now closed door. “Oh, Wy, what have you gotten yourself into?”

The rest of the morning went as usual. Jeremy babbled about her schedule. Chrissy Nedley, her assistant, laid files on the table to be examined while trying to explain each one knowing full well that Waverly was visual person not auditory. The afternoon brought a new twist. It was just after lunch when Jeremy opened her door and peered in, “Hey, Waves, um, you, uh, have some visitors.”

“Who is it, Jeremy? I’m really busy,” she answered not even looking up from the file she was examining.

“The FBI….again,” he answered quietly.

Waverly slipped her glasses off and glared at the young man standing at her door wringing his hands in anticipation. “If it is that hateful, overbearing, bi…..” Waverly started but was stopped, when a large African American man in a dark suit stepped around Jeremy and entered in her office. Behind him was the gorgeous red head from yesterday smiling at her.

Waverly was so captivated by the woman behind the man, she didn’t even realize he had introduced himself. Shaking herself back to reality, she apologized, “I’m sorry, who are you again?”

The tall man extended his hand. “I’m Agent Dolls, Xavier Dolls, ma’am. This is Agent…”

“Haught. Yes, we met yesterday,” Waverly finished his sentence smiling at Nicole who smiled back. Dimples! Damn, she had to have those adorable dimples.

Nicole extended her hand which Waverly almost too eagerly took in her own. “Ms. Earp.”

“AGENT Haught,” Waverly said grinning.

Dolls just looked curiously between the two noticing the unusual exchange. “Uh, Ms. Earp, first I just want to apologize for Special Agent Lucado’s aggressive behavior yesterday. I assure you, that is not how we operate. If we could please, have a few moments of your time, we’d like to discuss the Bandito case with you and hopefully come to some kind of agreement of how to help one another.”

Waverly looked between the two agents. She saw the pleading look in Nicole’s eyes and decided to at least listen to what Agent Dolls had to say. “Fine. Have a seat,” Waverly said motioning them to have a seat at her conference table.

Once everyone was seated, Dolls proceeded. “We’ve been watching the Banditos for several years. Every time we think we are close, everything seems to slip away. But, you, Ms. Earp, you’ve gotten closer than we ever have, that’s why we want to enlist your help.”

“Close? I haven’t won a case against any of the Banditos. They manage to get off every single time.”

“True. But we think we know why,” offered Nicole.

They had her attention now. “Why?”

“We are almost positive that Doc Holliday has someone working for him on the inside, helping him sway the jurors.”

“Nope, not possible. I hand pick those myself,” Waverly argued.

“Don’t be so sure. Holliday has his hands deep in pockets. Many that we don’t even know about. But, you have the evidence, something we haven’t be able to get, until now….with your help, of course.”

Dolls looked hopeful at the district attorney.

“You’re not getting my evidence,” Waverly said defensively.

“We don’t want it, Waverly. We’re asking you to share it,” Nicole explained. “We want to work with you, help you, catch Doc Holliday and all the other Banditos. It’s obvious that we can’t do individually, so why not work together.”

Waverly studied the two agents. She wanted to buck their suggestion. She didn’t want help. She wanted to prove she could do it on her own. But, she also knew that the FBI had more resources than she did and she didn’t want to come off as being one unwilling to play nicely. And, if it meant getting to work with Nicole, she might just have to take a chance.

“Fine, on one condition,” Waverly finally conceded.

“Okay. What would that be, Ms. Earp?” Dolls asked politely, anxious in what she was going to request.

“The evidence never leaves my office. Everything is done here. If something is taken off -site, one of my people go with it. It isn’t that I don’t trust you, I just don’t trust the Banditos,” Waverly explained. “Oh, and one more thing. You and Agent Haught are the only ones allowed in my office,” smiled cockily.

Dolls let out a relieved breath and returned the smile knowing she held the upper hand in the situation. “That is something we can definitely work with. I would also like to assign one of my people to watch over everything, if that’s okay.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow at this. “It’s safe. No one can get to it but me.”

“With all due respect, Ms. Earp, I just don’t want any surprises,” said Dolls.

“Neither do I. That’s why the bulk of it stays where it is. You tell me what you want specifically, and I’ll bring it here. There rest stays where it is,” Waverly stated definitively.

Nicole couldn’t hide the smile. _Damn, she’s good_ , Nicole thought.

“It’s seems we don’t have choice,” Dolls admitted.

“No, you don’t, Agent Dolls,” Waverly answered smugly.

“You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Earp.” Dolls extended his hand once again. “We have a deal, then.”

Waverly nodded and shook his hand. “We have a deal, Agents.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds in more that one place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of slow burn here.....

When Dolls and Nicole arrived the next morning, they found at least 5 boxes of files sitting on the conference. Scanning the room as she entered behind Dolls, Nicole couldn’t help but smile. She had never seen anything sexier than Waverly Earp sitting with her legs underneath her, hair pulled in a loose bun on the top of her head, and glasses sitting on top of her head sipping her tea. Nicole was so caught up in looking at the beautiful brunette at the table, she hadn’t realized Dolls had stopped and bumped into him. She mumbled a sorry as she diverted her gaze.

“So, there they are. All the evidence you requested, Agents,” Waverly said pointing to the boxes. “I’ve got other cases to work on, so you’re on your own.” Waverly went back to her tea and file leaving the agents to do what they needed.

Later, Waverly sent Jeremy to _Shorty’s_ to pick up lunch. They trio sat in the floor in front of the sofa eating in basic silence. Finally, Dolls broke the silence, “So I heard your sister showed up yesterday.”

“You spying on me, Agent Dolls?” Waverly asked trying not to sound angry.

“No. Not you, Ms. Earp. More like your sister and the Banditos,” he answered honestly.

Waverly shrugged. “You can call me Waverly, Agent Dolls.”

“Only if you leave off the agent,” he smiled.

Waverly nodded. “So, I really don’t feel comfortable leaving all this lying out in my office, Ag…..Dolls. But, I don’t want you guys to lose where you’re at and have to start all over tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, Waverly,” Nicole offered. “I’m keeping watch over the office personally.”

“Don’t you need to sleep?”

“Well, you do have a comfy looking sofa here, if you don’t mind me crashing on it,” Nicole said patting the cushion behind her.

“I don’t mind. But I’m not sure how ‘comfy’ it will be,” Waverly offered.

“Trust me, I’ve slept in worse places,” Nicole answered.

“We will rotating out, that way she won’t be living here,” Dolls offered.

Waverly nodded. “I’ll have….I’ll show you around the office in case you need anything.”

“Thanks, that will be great,” Nicole smiled.

The rest of the afternoon everyone was busy with their own investigation. It was dark outside when Waverly called it a night and headed to the homestead leaving Dolls and Nicole still buried in paperwork. Climbing out of her red Jeep at the homestead, Waverly noticed shades of light flickering through the window. She reached behind her seat and pulled out her shotgun. She crept around to the back of the homestead and slipped silently through the back door. She could faintly hear talking as she eased through the kitchen. Leaning against the wall near the living room, she took a deep shaky breath. As she quickly turned the corner, she cocked the gun and pointed it at whatever it was in the dim darkness. “HANDS UP, SHITEATER!”

“WHAT THE HELL, BABY GIRL!” Wynonna yelled holding up her hands.

Waverly lowered her shotgun glaring at her sister sprawled on the couch with hands held in the air. “WHAT THE HELL, WYNONNA!? I ALMOST SHOT YOU!”

“You know, you really need to get Netflix. I couldn’t find anything to watch in those videos of yours,” Wynonna said nonchalantly as if she hadn’t been staring down the barrel of a shotgun just seconds before.

“Do not change the subject!” Waverly said leaning the gun against the wall. “What are you doing here?....other than drinking my whiskey," Waverly added seeing the almost empty sitting on the small wooden table.

“I still live here,” she huffed.

“That’s debatable since you left 10 years ago and haven’t been back,” Waverly angrily retorted.

“Tomato, toemato.”

“What do you want, Wynonna? It’s been a long day. I’m tired. I just want to go to bed,” Waverly explained wearily flopping into a nearby chair.

“Can’t I just want to see my little sister?”

“After the last couple of days and knowing what I now know about you joining the Banditos…NO,” Waverly said laying her head back into the corner of the highback chair.

“Fair enough,” Wynonna shrugged.

“I’m serious, Wy. What do you want?” Waverly was exhausted, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. Dealing with all the Banditos, Doc, the drugs, and now Wynonna…it was just too much.

Wynonna sat up on the couch to face her sister. “I need you to back off the Banditos,” she said matter-of-factly.

“What? Are you serious?” Waverly asked almost shocked that her sister had the audacity to ask to do such a thing.

“Yes.”

Waverly looked at her sister in awe. She really was serious. “No,” Waverly answered plainly.

“Waverly,” Wynonna began in a serious tone, “please, back off.”

Waverly leaned up and out of the chair closer to her sister with fierce determination in her voice, “NO!”

“Waves, you don’t know what you’ve gotten into. This is dangerous….very dangerous.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“I don’t think you understand just how dangerous,” Wynonna said honestly as she tried to hide her fear.

“What do you mean?” Waverly felt a dread build in her stomach. Wynonna looked really scared and concerned.

Wynonna stood and walked to stand in front of her sister. “Please, baby girl,” she said bending down kissing her forehead. “Please, back off.” With that, she turned and quietly left.

Waverly sat in silence watching the light from the TV flicker across the walls. What had Wynonna gotten into? What had she gotten into? It must be bad because her sister was scared and that was something that never happened.

The next morning, Waverly stopped by the coffee shop and picked up java with double expresso (since sleep escaped her last night after Wynonna’s visit) and, of course a cappuccino for Nicole, before heading to the office. Unlocking the door, she found Nicole curled under her suit jacket still sleeping on the sofa. Waverly eased the door closed and quietly sat the coffee on her desk. She couldn’t help staring at the red headed beauty on her sofa. She wanted to brush the stray locks from her forehead, but feared she would wake her and ruin her time to stare. She eased her jacket off her shoulders and sat down in her chair turning toward Nicole. She noticed her fingers were long just like her legs. As she let her gaze wonder, she realized that another button was undone on her shirt allowing a better view of Nicole’s cleavage. Waverly licked her lips imaging what it would be like to taste the exposed area and work her way up her neck to those luscious lips. Waverly squirmed in her seat, realizing the throbbing between her legs was growing. If she didn’t stop, she’d wind up embarrassing herself or having to head to restroom to relieve the pressure building there.

Uncrossing her legs, she bumped her knee on the edge of her desk letting out an explicative causing Nicole to jump and draw her gun. Waverly raised her hands in surrender. “Sorry, my bad. I hit my knee on the desk.”

Nicole blinked a few times trying to gather her wits and figure out here she was. Seeing herself still pointing the 9 mm at Waverly, she quickly holstered it. “Oh, my God, Waverly, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…..”

“Hey, it’s okay. Totally my fault.” Waverly stood and handed Nicole her cappuccino. “I thought you might need this.”

Taking a sip, she smiled. “You remembered.”

Waverly smiled shyly. “So, how did you sleep?”

“Okay, I guess. It could have been a lot worse,” Nicole answered runner her hand through her short red locks.

Waverly couldn’t help but giggle. “You got a little bit of bed head.”

“Yeah. It has a mind of its own sometimes.  
Waverly made a step toward her. “I like it,” she said not stopping herself from running her own fingers through the locks.

“MORNING, WAVES!” Jeremy greeted happily as the burst through the door with breakfast. Waverly quickly jerked her hand away like a kid who’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Uh, yeah, Jeremy, good morning,” she said walking quickly back to her desk and sitting down.

“Here you go, boss lady,” Jeremy said cheerfully handing her a bagel. “Oh, and I didn’t know what you liked, so, I…uh..just got the same,” Jeremy stuttered holding out another bagel to Nicole.

Nicole smiled and took the offering. “Thanks.”

“So, Waves….Waverly…Ms. Earp,” Jeremy stammered again.

“Jeremy,” Waverly scolded.

“What? You know strangers make me nervous,” he explained.

“How? How did you ever become my secretary?” Waverly verbally wondered.

“I’m your best friend?” Jeremy smiled innocently.

“If you can’t get my name right, that is going to be debatable,” Waverly said swatting him playfully.

“So, don’t forget you have court today, Waves,” he reminded taking a bit of his own bagel.

“Lot of good it’s gonna do. It is against another Bandito. Doc will just somehow manage to get him off again,” she complained taking a sip of tea.

“Another Bandito?” questioned Nicole.

“Yeah. It’s a B&E with a value over $1000. You’d think it was a simple open and shut case. Normally it would be, but not when it’s a Bandito involved,” Waverly huffed. “Any of the evidence so far of any help to you guys?”

“Not sure yet. We are still going through it. Sometimes we need to go through more than once. Um, would it be okay if we hung it on the wall or brought in a board to post the evidence and organize it?”

“No way. Not on my wall. But, I think there is an old evidence board down in the sheriff’s office. I’ll send Chrissy down to get it for you,” Waverly answered. “Just don’t pile up my office, Haught, or I’ll make you clean it,” Waverly smiled jokingly.

When Waverly returned from court, she was furious. “Damnit!” she spouted angrily as she threw her briefcase in her chair. Nicole and Dolls watched as she marched over the cabinet and poured a glass of whiskey. She wanted to kick the wall and scream to heavens over losing another case against a Bandito. Instead, she drained her glass and poured another then threw herself onto the sofa, laid her head on the arm of it, and closed her eyes. Her insides were shaking she was so angry. “Sorry bunch of shit-tickets!” she grumbled under her breath. “How? How are they doing it?” She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, still completely oblivious to the two individuals sitting at the conference table listening and watching. “Is it me?” She paused. “NO! Hell no, it’s not me. I’ve been over every case and file multiple times making sure everything, EVERYTHING, was in order. Making sure nothing was done wrong.” She paused again and sat up. “Nothing was wrong. So what happened? How are these assholes getting off every frigging time?” Waverly all but yelled at herself. She drained the glass and returned it to where it was. She went to her desk taking the files out of her case. She strode to the table and threw them in to the pile with the others. “Here, add this one to the fail list,” she said sitting and laying her head on her arms on the table.

Nicole nudged Dolls and motioned for him to give them a minute. He excused himself and Nicole moved to sit beside the frustrated brunette. “Hey. It will be okay,” Nicole tried to assure her.

Waverly raised her head and looked at the red head. “No, Nicole, it won’t. Every damn case that has basically come across my desk that has had any semblance of importance has involved the Banditos. And, I’ve LOST every single one, Nicole. All of them! What does that say about me as a lawyer, much less a district attorney?”

Nicole gave Waverly’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “It says that you are up against some pretty powerful shit. But, you know what?” Waverly shrugged. “You haven’t given up, Waverly. You are still fighting just as hard now as in the beginning.”

Waverly returned the smile Nicole gave her. Nicole didn’t stop herself. She cupped Waverly’s jaw and ran her thumb across her cheek. “Don’t you dare give up now, Earp. You are so close.” She watched as Waverly ran her tongue over her lips. She wanted to kiss her.

Waverly watched Nicole watch her. She stared in those beautiful deep brown eyes and almost lost herself there. Nicole’s touch seemed to calm her. Waverly placed her own hand over Nicole’s and leaned into the caress without breaking the gaze.

Nicole felt herself move toward Waverly. Her breath speeding up in anticipation. Her heart racing. Just as she felt herself give way to temptation, felt her eyes start to close, her lips part, Dolls walked in. Nicole jerked back. Eyes now wide. She gave Waverly a nervous smile before returning to her seat. Waverly let out a slow breath before standing and going back to her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three pairs of eyes finally found a connection!

Dolls was awake and working when Waverly arrived the next morning. Papers were strewn over the table, in chairs, and posted to the board. Boxes and lids were scattered over the floor and under the table. Waverly let out an exasperated sigh at the mess. “Morning, Waverly,” he greeted without even looking at her.

“Morning,” she answered dryly. Waverly was tired, more like exhausted. Losing another case had not helped her insomnia. She felt angry, frustrated, and helpless, even though she knew she wasn’t. She had help, now. Maybe if she helped Dolls and Nicole, she could figure out what the hell was going on before Wynonna got into more trouble than she already was. Waverly needed to get her head out of her pity-party ass and get back in the game. Kicking off her heels, rolling up her sleeves, pulling her hair up in a bun, and putting on her glasses, she prepared to dive into the organized chaos Dolls had so expertly created in her office.

When Nicole arrived an hour later, she found both buried deep in thought and paperwork. They worked silently together. Nicole watched in awe as Waverly moved with focus and purpose. Something she didn’t have yesterday after court. Waverly had no idea Nicole was even near until she said softly, “Hey.”

Waverly looked up through her glasses that had slid down on the bridge of her nose. “Hey,” she smiled.

“My turn to treat you,” Nicole offered handing her a cup.

Waverly raised an eyebrow curious as to what Nicole had brought her. “Tea,” she smiled.

“I know that’s your favorite,” Nicole said bashfully.

“Thank you,” Waverly grinned taking another sip.

“You’re welcome,” Nicole broadly showing off her dimples.

Waverly was mesmerized by those deep dimples and dark brown eyes. She believed she could look at Nicole Haught all day, every day, and never get tired of it. Dolls brought them out of their world, “Haught, come look at this and tell if you see anything.”

Curious, Waverly followed Nicole to where Dolls was standing in front of the evidence board. Nicole studied it for a few moments, but it was Waverly that saw it first. “FUDGENUGGETS!” she exclaimed. “How did I not see this!?”

As they looked at the evidence before them along with the dates of the trials and arrests, it all started to come together. Doc Holliday had been manipulating the entire thing the whole time. The dates correlated with Waverly intercepting the drug running operation. When one of his transfers were intercepted, Doc would have one of his henchmen get arrested for something, keeping Waverly occupied allowing another shipment to slip through. After looking at the jury selection, the team noticed that in every trial, one member of the jury would manage to drop out and the same person always stepped in. 

“It’s no wonder I lost every friggin’ case. He was manipulating them the whole time,” Waverly said angrily. “God, I’m so stupid!”

Nicole took Waverly’s hand getting her attention. “No, you’re not stupid, Waverly. Doc just had you so busy you didn’t have time to look at the big picture.”

“Still…..” Waverly began again.

“Waverly, Haught is right. We’ve been at this a week with three pairs of eyes. It’s not your fault you didn’t see this.”

Waverly shrugged. She knew they were right, but it still made her feel like she had failed. She didn’t want to fail any longer. “So, what do we do next?”

“We set his ass up,” Dolls said smiling. “You are gonna intercept another shipment. According to the dates, we now know that in the next two days, someone is gonna do something to get your attention elsewhere. But, your attention is going to be with us, intercepting Doc….again.”

“Ok, sounds good in theory, but how exactly are going to know when and where?” Waverly asked curiously.

There are only two main roads into Purgatory and no air strip. That means the first shipment will come the main road. We will intercept that first. Then, we will have the backroads covered the next two days by our men. Hopefully, we will get lucky,” Dolls explained.

“And if we don’t?” Waverly asked trying to be realistic.

“Then we are back to square one,” Dolls huffed.

___________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, Waves, Chrissy and I are heading home,” Jeremy said poking his head in the door in the dimly lit office. “You need anything before we go?”

Waverly looked up from her desk taking her glasses off rubbing her tired eyes. “No, Jeremy, thanks. You guys be careful, okay?”

“Yeah. We will.” Just as he started the close the door, he added, “Hey, Waves, try to get some rest. No offence, but you like shit.”

She threw her pen at him. He grinned and slammed the door just as it banged the door frame.

Waverly was leaning back in her chair when Nicole returned from the restroom. “You still here, Waverly?”

“Yeah. Just finishing up some things before heading to the homestead,” Waverly answered spinning side to side in her chair. “You hungry?”

“Actually, I just ordered a pizza. You want to join me?” Nicole said kicking off her shoes and curling her feet under her as she sat down on the couch.

Waverly smiled. “Sure. Wait…what kind of pizza? I’m vegan.”

“Oh, sorry. Hang on. I’ll call back,” Nicole said pulling out her phone. When she was finished ordering Waverly a vegan pizza, she hung up finding Waverly still semi-spinning in her chair grinning at her. “What?” Nicole asked a little nervous.

“You,” Waverly answered simply.

“What do you mean?” Nicole raised an eyebrow.

Waverly stood and curled into the corner of the couch opposite the red head. “You don’t ACT like them.”

Nicole giggled showing off her dimples. “I mean, you’re not stuck up like them. All business like them. You certainly aren’t a bitch like that horrible Lucado,” Waverly explained honestly.

“Thanks….I think,” Nicole replied skeptically.

“I….uuuggg, this is so not coming out right,” Waverly groaned. “You don’t …..you’renice. You don’t come off like a federal jerk,” Waverly tried again. “Shit, you know what I mean, right?” Waverly was getting frustrated. She could talk a mouse out of a piece of cheese, but trying to talk to this beautiful woman made her a blubbering idiot.

“Yeah, Waves, I do. I don’t want people to feel threatened by me. I want them to feel like….to understand that I’m here to help. That’s what I want to do, why I became an agent…to help.” Nicole played with the hem of her pants while she tried to explain it to the brunette.

“Honestly, if it hadn’t been for you, those files” she said motioning to the conference table, “…..I would have never let you all near them. But, you, you convinced me to let you help.” Waverly sat quietly and let her voice fade.

“I’m glad you did. Now we are closer to catching him.”

Avoiding Nicole’s gaze, Waverly considered not saying what she was about to confess. But, she knew she had to be honest if she wanted to catch Doc. “Nicole, there’s something you need to know,” she whispered.

At that moment, Nicole’s phone rang. It was the pizza delivery. “Hold that thought. I’ll be right back.” Nicole slipped on her shoes and jogged downstairs. Five minutes later, she returned with two pizzas and a large 2 liter of soda. The two ate in silence. When they were nearly finished, Nicole reminded Waverly that she was going to tell her something.

Waverly bit her lip. She finally took a deep breath and told the agent about finding Wynonna at the homestead and the warning she gave. “Nicole, she was scared. Wynonna is never scared.” Waverly admitted.

“What do you think she meant?” Nicole asked worriedly.

“I’m not sure. But it couldn’t be good,” Waverly admitted.

“I agree. Maybe we should assign you a detail, just to be safe,” Nicole suggested.

“No. I’ve never hid. I’m not about to start now,” Waverly said defiantly.

“I get it. But, Waverly,” Nicole said taking her hand and running her thumb over her knuckles, “promise me, you’ll be careful. Call me if there is anything, I mean anything, not right or out of place, okay?” Nicole all but begged.

Waverly gave Nicole’s a gentle squeeze in return. “I promise,” she agreed with a smile.

Nicole grinned sheepishly. “I’m gonna hold you to it.”

Waverly grinned mischievously and leaned onto her knees. Bending forward, she placed a gentle kiss on the red head’s lips. “Sealed with a kiss,” Waverly whispered before getting up, gathering her things, and walking out the door leaving Nicole to sit staring after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little WayHaught tease!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna has a secret and a confrontation with Waverly.

Wynonna slammed the door behind her. “You rang, your lordship?” she asked sarcastically.

Doc looked up from what he was looking at inhaling his cigarette. “Wynonna, so good of you to join me. Please, have a seat,” he requested in his southern drawl and motioned to a worn chair in front of his desk.

She gave him an annoyed look but did as he asked. He closed the file he was looking at and came around his desk. He offered Wynonna a draw from his cigarette. “Nope. Those things will kill you, ya know,” she informed him.

“So will many other things, dahlin’,” he smiled sinisterly. “Speaking of which, have you taken care of your sister yet?” He asked sitting on the corner facing the brunette.

Avoiding his gaze, she answered, “working on it.”

“Well work faster, dahlin’, because we have shipment coming in next week and I do not want another interception by her,” he growled.

Wynonna looked at him defiantly, “I said I was working on it.”

Doc leaned down and blew smoke in her face. “And, I said to work faster.”

Wynonna held her breath trying not to cough and show weakness. “Yuh know, I don’t know why you’re got your nickers all in a wad. I mean, you’ve dodged her this long, what’s the problem? It’s actually pretty entertaining watching her scramble around trying to catch you,” she snorted.

Doc angrily grabbed her jaw and held her face close to his own. “I do not find any of this funny, Wynonna. I do not find losing money funny at all.” He tossed her face away. “Now get your ass moving and take care of your sister, or I promise you, I WILL do it for you.” With that he returned to his seat. When she didn’t move, he looked up and said, “Why are you still here, dahlin’? Time is of the essence.”

Wynonna glared at him. She shoved herself out of the chair and left. She was going to give it one more try. One more time to convince her sister to give it up. Deep down, she knew though, that Waverly was never going to do that. She was an Earp, and Earps never give up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Waverly arrived at the homestead, her smile faded when she saw Wynonna sitting on the front steps. “Shit,” she huffed turning off the engine. “I just thought I was going to get to have wonderful dreams about Nicole. Now I won’t get to sleep….again.” She grabbed her briefcase and climbed out of the Jeep. “What do you want, Wynonna, other than me giving up my quest?”

Wynonna motioned her to sit down, and Waverly obliged. “Baby girl,” Wynonna began. “How was your day?” Wynonna asked trying to sound casual.

Waverly knew to guard her words. “Fine. Yours?” she asked tucking her hands into her coat pockets.

“Usual,” Wynonna answered timidly.

Waverly looked over at her sister. “Wynonna, you’re not one for small talk. Spit it out,” Waverly demanded.

Wynonna looked out over the darkened land. “Please let this go, Waves,” she pleaded one more time.

“No,” Waverly said simply.

Turning to look at her sister more firmly, “Baby girl, this isn’t a game.”

“You think I don’t know that?! I’m not stupid, Wynonna, no matter how naïve I look. I’m a grown ass woman. A damn good lawyer. I know what I’m doing!” She declared angrily.

“Good!?” Wynonna sneered. “Baby girl, you haven’t even won a case as DA!”

That hurt. Having her failures thrown up in her face by her sister just hurt. “That’s low, Wynonna, even for you,” Waverly said sadly trying not to let the tears fall that threatened to spill forth.

Wynonna hated to do what she had to do, but she had to make Waverly see that she needed to back off, to understand she wasn’t going to win. “Well, it’s true, ya know. You aren’t going to win this….whatever it is with Doc. He is playing for keeps, baby girl. He’s dangerous. ……I should know,” she added almost silently at the end.

“I’m giving up, Wynonna. I’m not in this alone. I can do this. I’m going to do this…whether you like it or not.”

“DAMNIT, WAVERLY!” Wynonna yelled and jumped up from the step she was sitting on. “BACK OFF!” she ground out slowly and fiercely.

Waverly stood up and glared at her sister just as determined with hands on her hips and noses almost touching with the younger sister standing on a step. “NO, WYNONNA! NOW LEAVE!”

“HE’S THREATENED TO KILL YOU, WAVERLY,….” Wynonna yelled in one last attempt to call her sister off. Then more calmly but with just as much sincerity, “If you don’t back off, he’s threatened to kill you, baby girl.”

Waverly leaned back in shock. She had never considered that Doc saw her as that much of a threat. For just a moment she felt proud that she was causing him that much turmoil. But, at the same time, she was scared. Now she understood why Wynonna was so scared. He was threatening her baby sister. But, Waverly still couldn’t give up. It was her job, her livelihood, her duty to bring Doc and the Banditos to justice stopping their rampage through Purgatory and where ever else their operation reached.

Wynonna grabbed Waverly and pulled her against her in a tight hug. “I would die if anything happened to you, baby girl. I know I’ve been a shitty sister, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” She kissed her forehead. “Please,” she whispered before turning and walking away.

Waverly stood on the step and watched as her sister walked away…..again.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Wynonna waited until her sister climbed the steps and closed the door behind before sneaking around back into the barn. Moving some hay bales, she found the burner phone she had hidden. Calling the number, she waited for the voice to answer on the other end.

“Yeah?”

“She’s not backing down,” Wynonna said flatly. “He’s threatened to kill her. If anything happens to her, I’ll kill you.” With that she ended the call and stuffed the phone back into its hiding place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH WHO IS WYNONNA TALKING TO?????? Sorry.....not sorry to leave you hanging! Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a little history about a former agent. Waverly and Nedley are setting up a sting operation. Waverly finally releases her pent up frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tortured you long enough.....here's a little WayHaught smut for you....Enjoy!!!

If Waverly looked like shit before, she didn’t want to know what she looked like now. She hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in days. After what Wynonna told her last night about Doc going to kill her, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. What should she do? She needed sleep. She was exhausted. Thank God she didn’t have court today. She was sure she would lose because she could barely finish a thought much less argue a case. Maybe she could sleep at the office.

It was even daylight when she arrived at the office. Dolls was sitting in chair with his head on the table sleeping soundly. Waverly was quiet as a mouse as slipped into the office and headed straight for the sofa. She retrieved the blanket and pillow from the back of the couch she had brought for Nicole and covered herself. As she there trying to slow her mind, she breathed in deeply catching a familiar scent…Nicole. Turning her head, she buried her face in the pillow and took another breath. The pillow smelled of vanilla, just like Nicole. Waverly smiled as enjoyed the scent letting the calm begin to move through her exhausted body.

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Nicole came in noticing firstly Waverly curled on the sofa sleeping. Pointing to the brunette, she asked Dolls, “How long has she here?”

Dolls shrugged. “Not sure. She was here when I woke up. She must have been very quiet or I was totally unconscious because I never heard her come in,” he said returning to his task.

Nicole couldn’t help but giggle remembering pulling her gun on the brunette.

Dolls raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“She probably learned her lesson the other morning,” she said and recounted the story.

She had just finished when Jeremy poked his head in, “Hey, you guys seen Waves? She’s not answering her phone and Nedley is on the line needing to talk to her. ” They both pointed to the sofa.

“I’ll wake her. Tell him she will call him right back, ok?” Nicole offered.

“Okay, but he sounded a little……demanding,” Jeremy said before closing the door.

Nicole walked over the sofa and looked down at the sleeping brunette. She was curled on her side with the blanket pulled up to the chin with her back pushed tightly against the back of the sofa. Her mouth was slightly open and loose hair falling against the side of her face. _God, she is beautiful,_ thought Nicole. _What I would give to wake up to this every morning._

“Haught, you gonna wake her up or just stand there ogling her while she sleeps?” Dolls smiled.

Nicole’s faced blushed almost as red as her hair. She threw him a side glance and then sat down on the edge of the sofa in front of Waverly. She glanced back at Dolls to make sure he wasn’t looking this time and gently pushed the hair back from Waverly’s face letting her fingers brush the soft skin.

Feeling something touch her, Waverly gasped and opened her eyes quickly. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s just me,” Nicole comforted.

Seeing the red head, Waverly calmed almost instantly. “Hey,” she smiled.

“I hated to wake you. You looked so peaceful, but Jeremy said Nedley called for you,” Nicole explained still playing with the loose hair she had pushed back.

“Yeah, I forgot I was supposed to call him today,” she said rubbing her eyes and forehead trying to wake herself.

“You want to explain why you are the one sleeping on your sofa?”

Waverly cast a glance at Nicole. She knew she needed to tell someone. She trusted Nicole. Although she didn’t know her very well, she still trusted her. Not to mention she did make a deal with Nicole….and sealed it with a kiss. Waverly scooted herself up letting the blanket fall to her waist. Running her fingers through her long mane, she raised her knees. Nicole’s hand found her way to one of Waverly’s knees. “Hey, it’s okay. You can tell me.”

“Wynonna showed up again last night, at the homestead,” she confessed.

“Okay,” Nicole answered and then waited for Waverly to continue.

Waverly glanced at Dolls who had heard the comment and now turned his attention to them.

“Waverly, what did she say?” Nicole prodded.

“She warned me to back off. Leave Doc alone, or…..” she paused, her nerves building.

“Or?” Dolls asked.

“Or, he would kill me,” Waverly finally admitted.

“Jesus, Waves! Why didn’t you call me?” Nicole scolded.

“I….I don’t know. I guess it really didn’t register until……” her voice trailed away.

“Until????” Dolls questioned.

“I heard something in barn. I just grabbed some things and headed back to the office where I knew one of you were.”

“Ok, you are not staying at the homestead alone,” Nicole declared.

“But,” Waverly started to argue.

“No, Waverly. Nicole is right. You don’t need to be out there alone. Haught, I’ll stay here in the office. You guard her,” Dolls stated firmly.

Nicole nodded. “I’ll go back the hotel room and get my things, if that’s ok?” she asked.

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“Uh, no, it’s not! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!” Waverly argued folding up the blanket and pillow.

“Waverly,” Nicole started to argue but was cut off by Dolls.

“Haught, go get your things. I’ve got this.”

“Yes, sir,” she stated flatly not happy about being dismissed or leaving Waverly.

When Nicole was gone, Dolls told Waverly to sit down. Propping her hands on her hips, she resisted, until he said, “Please, Waverly. You need to know something.”

Sighing, she took a seat behind her desk in her chair. As Dolls talked she slowly spun back and forth listening. “There’s something you need to know, why we are taking this threat so seriously.”

“Okay,” Waverly offered.

“About two years ago, we sent in an undercover agent, to Doc’s camp, to the Banditos. She was in deep. We thought everything was covered. But, Doc found out. Set her up. Killed her. But, Waverly, he tortured her first.” Dolls got quieter with each sentence he spoke. Waverly could tell he was torn up over the death of the agent.

“Were you close? With her, I mean?” Waverly asked. She had stopped swinging in her chair.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Not romantically, though, just good friends. Her name was Rosita. She was such a badass and damn good agent. That why she was picked. We thought we were being so careful, but somehow, Doc found out.” His voiced drifted away again for a moment. “When we found her,” Dolls wiped a stray tear, “it was bad. Doc had really done a number on her.” Shaking it off, he stood and looked directly at Waverly. “We are not taking a chance of Doc getting to you. You are not going to end up like Rosita. So, no arguing. Haught is staying with you. That’s an order.”

“I don’t like it,” Waverly admitted.

“You don’t have to like it, Waverly. You just have to do it,” Dolls said steadfastly.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Waverly was not happy when she stormed into Nedley’s office. “Hey, Waverly. You could have just called. And you don’t have to take it out on my door,” Nedley said dryly.

“Don’t start with me,” Waverly huffed throwing herself into a chair in front of his desk.

“Bad day?”

“Bad week,” she grumbled. “Can we just do what we need? I have to be somewhere.”

“Okay then.” Nedley leaned back in his chair.

“Is everything set?” she asked.

“Yep. Everyone should be in place with back up,” Nedley answered.

“Good. This is supposed to be another big shipment. I want his ass, Nedley,” Waverly said irritated.

“What if Wynonna is there?” Nedley asked concerned.

Waverly sat silently. She had already been pondering this. But, Wynonna had made her choice. She made it when she made the blood oath with the Banditos. “She does down just like the rest of them,” she answered more solemnly.

“You sure you don’t want to let the FBI in on this, Waverly? I mean they’ve been involved upstairs for a while,” Nedley asked concerned.

“No. I don’t want them involved, not yet anyway. We’ve worked too hard to have them come in and take all of this away,” she said honestly. She had heard just how the FBI worked. Lucado was proof of that could and would come in and take over. Although she trusted Dolls and Nicole, she didn’t trust the FBI. Plus, Dolls was a rule follower. As soon he discovered the plan to hijack Doc’s next shipment, he would call in the ‘calvary’ and take credit for the whole thing.

“Okay. This is your show, but I’m not so sure about not telling them,” Nedley confessed.

“You let me worry about them. You handle that shipment,” Waverly said gathering her things and heading for the door.

“Waverly, just wondering…..you extra cold today?” Nedley asked spying the extra jacket in Waverly’s hand and pointing it out.

“Uh, no. It’s, uh, Nicole’s….I mean Agent Haught’s. She left it in my office. I was, uh, going to drop it by to her,” Waverly stammered like a high schooler.

“Yeah, okay,” Nedley said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Waverly got out her Jeep and walked up to Nicole’s hotel room door. She was shaking like a leaf wondering what in the hell possessed her to come to the FBI’s hotel room. She knew what had possessed her….the thoughts of the gorgeous red head on the other side. Returning her jacket was as good of excuse as any to see her….alone. Even if Nicole was going to be at the homestead later, she wanted to see her…no…needed to see her. Waverly’s emotions were running so high, she felt like she was going to explode. The lack of sleep, worrying about Wynonna, Doc threatening to kill, trying to intercept another shipment, and sexual frustration whenever she was around Nicole. She needed some release, and Nicole Haught was just the one to give it to her, even if it is just for a while.

Waverly inhaled slowly and deeply before knocking on the door. She almost turned around and walked away, but hearing the sliding of the lock forced her to stay. When Nicole opened the door, she was surprised to see Waverly on the other side. She gave her a quick once over noticing her own jacket hanging over Waverly’s arm. “You, um, forgot your jacket at my office. I thought you might need it.” Waverly handed her the jacket. Nicole took it and threw in on the chair next to the door. Waverly quickly took in the sight before her. Nicole was dressed in shorts and tank top and wisps of hair hanging messily around her face.

“You, um, wanna come in?” Nicole asked stepping aside to allow her entrance.

“I’m sure your, uh, busy packing to come, uh, to the homestead,” Waverly said.

“No, actually just relaxing in an actual bed instead of a couch for a few minutes waiting for Dolls to give the heads up you had left, which obviously you have and he didn’t call,” Nicole smiled and teased.

“Uh, yeah, he didn’t know I left. I didn’t got back to the office. I just left from Nedley’s,” Waverly explained. Stopping, she tilted her head and smiled at Nicole. “Hey, I thought my couch was comfy?” Waverly chided.

“Compared to this lumpy bed, yeah, it probably is more comfortable. Please, come in, Waverly,” Nicole encouraged.

Before Waverly lost the fight with her willpower, she pushed through the door. As soon as Nicole shut it, Waverly all but attacked the red head. Waverly dropped her keys on the floor and pushed Nicole against the door wasting no time in capturing her mouth with her own. Nicole was stunned for a moment before she realized what Waverly was doing. She pushed the brunette back and tried to catch her breath. “Waves,” she huffed.

“Nicole, if, I’m out of line tell me now. Because all I can think about is you. All I want is you,” Waverly admitted sliding her hands on Nicole’s lean hips.

Nicole allowed her own hands to glide up and down on Waverly’s arms. “Me too,” Nicole admitted running her hands into Waverly’s hair and pulling her toward her again. Their lips met in a hard kiss. It was eager, hot, messy. They couldn’t get close enough to one another. Hands tried to explore but were stopped by clothing. Waverly spin-walked Nicole toward the bed and pushed her down to sit. Waverly stood in front of Nicole biting her lower lip. Nicole reached out for her, but Waverly stopped her hand. Waverly began unbuttoning her blouse; her gaze never leaving the dark brown eyes of the beautiful woman sitting on the bed. Nicole licked her lips in anticipation. But, she wanted to be sure. She didn’t want Waverly to do something she didn’t want to do. “Waves, you sure?”

Waverly said nothing, but let her actions speak for her. Reaching her hands around her back, she unzipped her skirt and let it fall around her ankles revealing a pair of black lacy thongs. Nicole’s eyes went wide as she whispered, “Oh sweet Jesus.” Raising her eyes, she noticed that only one button at her breasts now held Waverly’s shirt closed. Nicole licked her lips again knowing what was about to happen. Waverly grinned a sly grin before unbuttoning the last button and sliding the shirt off her shoulders. Nicole nearly burst out of her skin when she saw the matching black lace bra.

She could stand it no longer. She had to touch the gorgeous woman standing in front of her clad in only matching lace underwear that left nothing for imagination and a pair of black high heels. Nicole reached a hand out again begging to touch. This time Waverly didn’t stop her. She brushed her fingers from the edge of the bra down her stomach, around her belly button, stopping at the hem of the lace panties. She felt Waverly’s abs tighten at her touch. She brushed the back of her fingers along the panties and around her hips. Grabbing the brunette’s tight ass, she guided her to stand in front of her. Nicole leaned forward placing a kiss between the brunette’s breasts letting her tongue slide between them. Waverly grabbed a handful of Nicole’s hair and held her there. Nicole placed wet kisses along the top of her breasts as her hands caressed her ass, hips, and back. As they worked their way up the beautifully smooth and soft skin of the woman’s back, Nicole gave a little flick unhooking the pesky bra. As soon as the hooks were free, Waverly helped Nicole slid it off her shoulders and tossed it to the side.

Nicole needed more. She leaned back bringing Waverly with her. As soon as her back hit the bed, she rolled them both over putting her on top and now in charge. She wasted no time in capturing the perky breasts. Waverly’s breath caught when Nicole’s hot mouth closed around her taunt nipple and suckled. Waverly arched her back and pulled Nicole’s head closer, loving the feel of the tongue rubbing her nipple and the tug of Nicole’s hard suck.

Waverly too wanted more. No, she needed more. She let go of Nicole’s red locks long enough to find the edge of the tank top and pull it off. As soon as it was gone, her hands found the firm breasts and kneaded them urgently rubbing her thumb over the hard nipples. Nicole was quickly coming unglued. She wanted to hold it together, to make it last longer, but all she could do was grind her hips into Waverly’s and kiss every inch she could reach. As Nicole made her way up Waverly’ s chest, neck, jaw, and finally to her sweet lips, her hands made their way down, down and over her stomach, under her hips and raising them to meet her own thrusts, until finally she made her way under the thong and to Waverly’s hot wet core.

They both moaned as Nicole let her fingers slide between the brunette’s folds. “Please, Nicole,” Waverly begged with lust filled eyes and voice.

“What do you, baby?” Nicole teased huskily as her fingers slide up and down slightly brushing Waverly’s clit in passing.

“Touch me, fuck me, just stop teasing me, please,” she begged harder.

Nicole grinned and slowly made her way with her mouth down Waverly’s squirming body. When Nicole reached the edge of the panties, she looked back up at Waverly for permission. Waverly raised her hips and pulled the underwear away. Nicole smiled and ran her fingers along the inside of Waverly’s leg. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Waverly still had on her heels. “Baby, you still got your shoes on,” she said.

“Well, you still got your shorts on,” Waverly said back saucily.

“Touche’,” Nicole said raising an eyebrow before returning to what she was doing….focusing on the hot wet beauty between those beautifully toned legs. This time, she replaced her fingers with her lips. She moved slowly torturing Waverly with anticipation. When Nicole’s hot breath blew over the wetness, Waverly let out of groan of frustration. “Nicole,” she whined.

“Patience, baby,” Nicole whispered.

“No. Now!” Waverly demanded tangling her fingers into the red locks and all but dragging Nicole’s face back to where she wanted it, needed it the most. Nicole smiled and obliged running her tongue the length of Waverly’s opening reveling the sweet taste that filled her mouth. Waverly moaned in pleasure as Nicole worked her with her tongue. Waverly met every thrust of the red head’s tongue with her hips. Waverly was grounding herself in Nicole’s face. Nicole held her hips still as she captured the brunette’s clit in her mouth. Nicole licked and sucked sending Waverly on over the edge. As the orgasm took over, Waverly screamed Nicole’s name. Nicole smiled and enjoyed the feeling of Waverly’s walls pulsating against her mouth and the Waverly’s sweet nectar that filled her mouth.

When Waverly finally came down from her high and Nicole felt her relax, Nicole sat up and removed Waverly’s heels. “Those are gonna leave a mark, baby,” she said letting them drop to the floor.

“Oh, God, Nicole, I’m so sorry,” Waverly said earnestly worried about how much damage she had caused to Nicole’s back.

“I’m not,” grinned Nicole as she leaned down placing a slow kiss on Waverly’s lips.

“But,” Waverly began.

Nicole stopped her from speaking with another kiss. “Waves, shut up,” she said placing a kiss under her earlobe. Waverly hummed and moved closer wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck. The smaller woman managed to roll over and lay on top of the red head. Raising herself up and looking into those deep chocolate pools, she smiled. “Let’s see if I can kiss it and make it better.”

“Mhmmm,” Nicole moaned as Waverly moved to places kisses on Nicole’s chest, stomach, arms, hands, anywhere that wasn’t covered. She then gave Nicole a little push rolling her over on her stomach. Her back did have small bruises where her heels had dung in. One actually had made a scratch. Waverly started at the top of Nicole’s spine and ran her middle finger down the length stopping at the top her shorts. There she bent and kissed the scratches she had made. She gently lay herself on top of Nicole covering the red head’s body and arms with her own. Waverly linked her fingers with Nicole’s and turned her head nuzzle her neck and ear lobes. Nicole’s grip tightened on Waverly’s fingers as she moved her head to the side allowing Waverly more access. When Nicole could take no more of the torture, she turned herself over and captured Waverly’s face holding it in place as she kissed her.

Waverly opened her mouth and invited Nicole in once again. Still lying on top, Waverly cherished the feel on Nicole’s breasts pressed against her own. She propped herself up on her elbows and buried her face in Nicole’s neck kissing, tasting every exposed inch. Nicole let her hands roam over Waverly’s back. Waverly slowly made her way down to Nicole’s breasts. While her mouth suckled one, her hand kneaded the other. Nicole held the smaller woman tightly against her enjoying every stroke of her hand and tongue and yearning for more. She couldn’t stop herself from rocking her hips. She wanted Waverly to touch her so badly it actually hurt. She throbbed between her legs. She could feel the wetness. “Please, Waverly,” she finally begged huskily and moving Waverly’s hand down to where she wanted it so desperately.

Waverly smiled against the breast she held in her mouth. She ground her hand against Nicole’s center through the shorts. Nicole arched high and bit her lip. Nicole could not restrain herself. She sat up and hastily removed her own shorts and underwear tossing them aside. Capturing Waverly’s mouth, she rolled Waverly over and straddled her thigh. Waverly slid her hand between Nicole’s core and her leg inserting two fingers. Nicole sat up and rode them hard. Gripping the head board of the bed, Nicole orgasmed harder than she ever had. She had never felt anything like it as she raced from her head to her toes, her body convulsing with every pulsation, and a guttural scream of Waverly’s name escaping from her.

When she finally came down, she collapsed on top of Waverly breathing heavily and wet with sweat. She buried her face in Waverly’s chest. Waverly gently caressed her head running her fingers through the wild red locks. “What the hell did you do to me, Waves?” Nicole asked between breaths.

Waverly smiled, “Apparently the same thing you did to me.”

Nicole rolled them on their side. Looking in Waverly’s hazel eyes, she ran a hand through the soft locks of her hair and kissed the end of her nose. “Wow!” Nicole whispered happily. They shared a few sweet kisses before falling into a peaceful slumber.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Waverly laid in the bed with her head propped on her hand staring at the sleeping red head beside her. She wanted to touch her, to outline every curve, every line, so that she could relive every moment in her dreams. Finally she could resist no longer. She brushed her finger tips along her jawline to her lips. She traced the edges of her mouth slowly memorizing every millimeter. A smile began to spread on those luscious lips. “Waves, whatcha doin’?” Nicole asked groggily.

“I’m memorizing…..every line, every curve, every sigh” she whispered before placing a slow kiss on the lips she had previously been touching.

Nicole hummed and buried her hand in Waverly’s mane and pulled her closer. “Why?” Nicole asked pulling away breathless.

Waverly stared into those deep brown eyes she had come to cherish over the past week. “That way, when you are gone, I’ll still have you with me,” Waverly said sadly.

“Baby, what?” Nicole said somewhat confused as she pushed herself up leaning against the headboard.

Waverly curled into her laying her head on Nicole’s chest and wrapping an arm around her waist. “I know when this case is over, you’ll be gone. And, I don’t want to ever forget you, Nicole, so I was memorizing you.” She was glad she wasn’t looking at the red head so she wouldn’t see the tears forming in the brunette’s eyes.

“Baby, look at me,” Nicole said placing her finger under Waverly’s chin tilting her head back. Nicole’s heart almost broke when she saw the tears. “Waverly, I don’t plan on going anywhere,” Nicole confided. “I know it’s only been a week, but…..I really like you and….you aren’t just a one-time thing to me.”

“Really?” Waverly smiled. “But, how will we….”

Nicole stopped her speaking with a kiss. “I don’t know, but we will figure it out….I promise.”

“Yeah?” Waverly asked smiling every broader.

“Oh yeah,” Nicole grinning showing those deep dimples.

“Prove it,” Waverly dared her cockily rolling onto her back.

“With pleasure,” Nicole said huskily. A prove it she did….the rest of the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened to Rosita? What is going on with Wynonna? Find out now......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! Mention of violence and gang rape.

Waverly and Nicole arrived at the homestead with dinner. Waverly headed on into the house while Nicole did a perimeter sweep. When Nicole entered the house, Waverly already had the Chinese take-out unpacked with plates and drinks. Nicole gave a thanks and sat down at the table. They ate in a comfortable silence occasionally making small talk about the homestead and its origin. Waverly retold the story of her famous great-grandfather, how the homestead had been passed down through the generations, and how much she loved it. Nicole had to admit, it wasn’t fancy but it was very homey and inviting. Mostly, it was very Waverly. She had added her own personal touch throughout with shades of pink leaving the rustic look hinting at Waverly’s badass temper.

Once dinner was over, the two cleaned up. Waverly headed for the shower while Nicole checked all the windows and doors before settling in for the night. When Waverly returned she found Nicole making a nest on the sofa with a blanket and pillow. “What are you doing?” asked Waverly from the doorway.

Nicole turned around. There stood Waverly with hands on hips in cropped tank top and pajama bottoms. She just stared for a moment thinking that Waverly could make anything sexy. “Uh, making somewhere to sleep?”

“I don’t think so, Agent Haught,” Waverly smiled mischievously and sashayed to Nicole wrapping her arms around the tall red head’s neck twisting wisps of hair around her fingers.

Nicole enveloped Wavelry’s waist and pulled her tightly against her. “Oh really, Ms. DA?” Nicole grinned back showing off her dimples.

“God I love your dimples,” Waverly cooed placing a kiss on each of them.

Nicole hummed at the feel of Waverly’s lips on her cheeks. She wanted to kiss her so she chased her mouth with her own finally catching it. She slid her tongue along Waverly’s bottom lip begging entrance. Waverly obliged and pulled Nicole closer. Waverly pressed herself against Nicole’s grinding her hips. Nicole began backing them toward the stairs but bumped them into the door frame. They gave a little giggle. Just before they rolled away from the door frame, someone grabbed Nicole’s shoulder and pulled her away from Waverly landing a punch just under her eye.

“WHAT THE HELL, HAUGHTPANTS? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING MY LITTLE SISTER NOT BANGING HER!” Wynonna yelled landing another punch knocking Nicole to the floor.

“WHAT THE HELL, EARP?” Nicole accused back touching her cheek feeling wetness.

“WYNONNA!” Waverly yelled. Then it hit her. They called each other by name. “WAIT! YOU KNOW ONE ANOTHER!?”

“Oh fuck!” Wynonna said under her breath.

“I told you….you should have told her from the beginning,” Nicole mumbled back pulling her hand away from her cheek seeing blood. “Damnit!”

“YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!” Waverly yelled again.

“Baby girl,” Wynonna began.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” she said with hands on hips and fire flying from her eyes in anger. “AND YOU!” she pointed to Nicole.

“Baby,” Nicole began.

“DON’T BABY ME!”

“But, baby girl, if you’ll….”

“OUT!” Waverly yelled pointing to the door. “BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!!!”

“Waves, you don’t…” Nicole tried to reason.

“NOW!!” Waverly yelled again motioning for them to leave.

Nicole climbed from the floor. She and Wynonna walked to the door with heads down like little whipped kids. “Told you she’d be pissed,” Nicole grumbled to Wynonna.

“Shut your face, Haught,” Wynonna growled back.

When they stepped onto the porch, the door slammed behind them and they heard the lock click into place. “Barn?” Wynonna suggested.

“Barn,” Nicole agreed.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Get off me, Earp,” Nicole said trying to shove Wynonna off her.

“But I’m cold, Haughty,” whined the brunette who was snuggled against the red head with a leg thrown across her middle.

“Yeah, well, if you don’t move your leg, we’ve going to be lying in a wet hay bale,” groaned Nicole.

“EW!” Wynonna said removing her leg. “But, if I freeze, it’s all your fault,” Wynonna said pulling the blanket off Nicole and around herself.

“Yeah, well, it’s your fault we had to sleep in damn barn, Wynonna,” Nicole complained.

“Bite me,” Wynonna said half asleep.

“I’d rather punch you like you did me last night,” Nicole muttered touching her sore face feeling the dried blood crusted on her cheek.

“What’d you expect me to do? You were like……eating my little sister’s face,” Wynonna griped back.

“Well, you didn’t have to hit me!” Nicole protested slamming the barn door and heading to the house.

She knocked on the door several times before Waverly finally answered. “What?” she huffed.

 _Yep, still pissed,_ Nicole decided. “I need to pee,” Nicole confessed bouncing.

“Fine.” Waverly stepped aside allowing her to enter. “Around the corner.”

“Oh thank God!” Nicole said basically running. A few minutes later, Waverly heard the toilet flush and door open. “Hey, do you have any peroxide? I really need to clean this,” Nicole inquired pointing to her face.

Waverly sighed. “Sit down,” she said pointing to the kitchen. “I’ll get the first aid kit.”

“I can..”

“Sit before I change my mind,” Waverly demanded.

“Yes, ma’am.” Nicole made her way to the kitchen and took a seat. When Waverly returned, she cleaned Nicole’s cut.

“I don’t think you need stitches. I’ll put some glue on it though, just to be safe,” Waverly said.

“Thanks, Waves,” Nicole stated quietly.

When Waverly began putting the kit away, Nicole decided it might be safe enough to start the conversation. “Waverly, can I explain?”

“What’s to explain? You both lied to me,” she said not looking at the red head.

“Waverly, I never lied….about anything,” Nicole said honestly.

“But you didn’t tell me the truth, Nicole!”

“Because I couldn’t , Waverly. I wanted to, but I couldn’t. I told them from the beginning that you needed to know. She shouldn’t have kept it from you.”

“So, is she FBI?”

“Yes.”

“Great,” Waverly smiled sinisterly. “I bet you guys had a good laugh…..look at Waverly, stupid little Earp sister. She doesn’t know her sister is FBI. She can’t win a damn case. Hell, she couldn’t even tell that Doc Holliday was making a fool out of her,” Waverly ranted with angry tears streaming down her face.

Nicole fell in front of Waverly and wiped the tears from her face. “Waverly, I would never laugh at you. None of us laughed at you. We were just trying to protect you, baby, I swear,” Nicole said lovingly.

“From what, though, Nicole? He’s just a drug runner and leader of a gang,” Waverly stated.

“He’s more that, baby girl,” Wynonna said from behind Nicole. “He’s a murder.”

“Rosita,” Waverly said simply.

Wynonna and Nicole both looked at Waverly. “How’d….” they both started to ask.

“Dolls. He said she was an agent and that Doc…..killed her.”

“He did more than that,” Wynonna said as anger began to build. Wynonna pulled out a chair and sat down but not before hunting a bottle a whiskey and pouring each of them a glass….herself a double. “Rosita is….was my girlfriend,” Wynonna began drinking her double and pouring another.

“Girlfriend?” Waverly asked shocked.

“Yeah, another story….different day….” Wynonna threw back the other shot and poured another. “Anyway, she went undercover in the Banditos. She was able to gather so much intel. She was amazing. Such badass and smart. Beautiful…actually sexy as he….” Nicole cleared her throat loudly.

“Yeah, right, sorry,” Wynonna stammered. “Anyway, she checked in every week like clockwork….until she didn’t.” Wynonna fought the tears that threatened to spill. “We waited, but…she never called, never checked in. I was scared shitless.” By now Wynonna couldn’t stop the tears. “We..finally got a call….her body was found…….at the Purgatory sign…..on display.” Wynonna broke. She couldn’t stop the flow of tears. Her heart was broken at the loss of her lover, her friend, her partner. Forgoing the glass, she turned whiskey bottle up and started draining. Nicole finally managed to pry it from her hands. Grabbing Nicole around the waist, Wynonna pulled her tight and cried, sobbed. Waverly could do nothing but sit back and watch the sorrow.

When Wynonna finally calmed and released Nicole, she reached for the bottle again only to have it snatched by Waverly. “No, Nonna, you’ve had enough.”

“There will never be enough whiskey or liquor to get what I saw out of my head, baby girl.” Wynonna pulled the bottle from Waverly’s grasp and poured another shot. After chugging it, she continued. “She was staked out in the hot sun, naked, bruised, cut,” Wynonna choked back a sob again. She looked at Nicole through tear soaked eyes. Nicole understood, Wynonna could go no further. Her heart couldn’t take it.

Nicole started speaking. “She was beaten….horribly, like almost beyond recognition. She had…had been…gang raped too.” Nicole let out a slow breath trying to hold back the emotions.

“Oh my God!” Waverly whispered.

“Now….now do you see why I wanted you to….back off….leave it alone? I don’t think….no, I know…I couldn’t live if that happened to you, baby girl,” Wynonna sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes and face.

“Nonna, I didn’t …..I’m sorry,” Waverly apologized.

“Now, baby girl, will you back off?”

Waverly dropped her head guiltily. “It’s kinda too late,” she confessed.

“What?” Wynonna and Nicole asked in unison.

“Nedley and I …..we kinda already set up another sting operation….should already be going down.”

“Oh shit!” Wynonna complained.

“Oh, Waves,” Nicole whined in disbelief. “What have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me....poor Rosita!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces start to come together, but will the consequences prove deadly??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a few extra days. I knew where I wanted the story to go, but getting there was a little challenge. Enjoy!

“What the hell?” Waverly asked as she got nearer to the police station. There was a mass of people gathered in front of the station scattered down the street’s sidewalk and meandered into the street itself.

“What? What is it?” Wynonna called from the backseat where she was hidden. Nicole reached a hand back and shoved her back down. “I just wanna see, Haught!”

“You can’t be seen dipshit! Stay down!” Nicole scolded.

“UUGGGG!” Wynonna huffed throwing herself back down on the seat.

“That looks like the press,” Waverly acknowledged.

“I think you’re right, Waves,” Nicole agreed.

Waverly pulled her Jeep around back where she and Nicole climbed out and headed in the back door of the building. Inside was a bustle of noise and congratulations. Finally spying Nedley, Waverly made her way to him. “Nedley, what’s going on?”

“We got him, Waverly! We got Doc!” he exclaimed happily.

“Wait! What? What do you mean, we got Doc?” Waverly and Nicole’s hearts seem to drop to their stomachs. Something felt totally off.

“We carried out the sting just like planned. When we made everyone exit the vehicles, Doc Holliday was in the front seat of the lead vehicle!” Nedley explained excitedly.

“Doc was with the shipment!?” Waverly asked again making sure she had heard him right.

“YES! He’s in a cell right now!”

Waverly wasted no time in heading to the cell area. Walking in, she saw Doc lazily propped against the wall with a foot sitting on the concrete bench with his hat pulled down over his eyes. “Are you just gonna stand there, Ms. Earp, or are you going to gloat?” he asked raising his hat just enough to take a peek at the young brunette.

“What are you up, Doc?” she asked bluntly.

“It seems I am up to nothing at the moment seeing as how I locked in this dreary cell,” he stated dryly.

“What’s your agenda? It wasn’t happenchance that you got caught. You’re up to something.” Waverly pointed at him.

Doc smiled. “You seem awfully sure of yourself, Ms. Earp.”

“No, I just know you and how you operate. You meant to get caught. I just don’t know why yet,” she said.

Doc stood up and made his way slowly and confidently to the bars that separated them. “Ms. Earp, I hate to burst your bubble, darlin’, but I do not think you are as smart as you think you are. You have no idea of what I’m capable of,” he said laying his arms on the bar as if he had not a care in the world.

Waverly stepped closer and glared at the cowboy. “I know exactly what you are capable of. I know what you did to Rosita, to this town….to my sister. And I’ll be damned if you get away with any more.”

Doc smiled sinisterly. “Good luck, Ms. Earp, for you are surely going to need it.” Doc tipped his hat and glanced at the door where the red headed FBI agent stood. “Agent Haught,” he greeted. “So nice to see you again.”

“Fuck you!” she growled.

Just as she and Waverly turned to leave, Doc’s lawyer, Constance Cluddy, burst through. “Don’t worry, darling, I’ll have you out within the hour.”

As the two walked away, they heard Doc say, “No rush, darlin’. I have nowhere to be at this particular moment."

When the two arrived back at the bullpin, things had begun to calm down a little. Nedley motioned Waverly into his office. Nicole headed upstairs to fill Dolls in on what was going on.

Nedley and Waverly took a seat. “Okay, you need to explain everything, Nedley. And, you better be damn sure you followed protocol to the letter.”

“We followed the plan, just like we laid out. Everything went smoothly,” he began.

“Almost too smoothly,” Waverly muttered under her breath.

Nedley noticed the comment but chose to ignore it. “We got the convoy stopped. Lined everyone up and checked the trucks. All of them were full of drugs and weapons.”

“Interesting,” Waverly said quietly. “No one put a fight?”

“No, ironically. It couldn’t have gone any smoother. It was almost too easy.”

“Exactly my point,” Waverly stated firmly. “Something doesn’t sit right.”

“Well, nonetheless, we need to hold a press conference. They are tearing down the doors trying to get the scope on this.”

“Of course they are. Give me a few minutes and I’ll do it,” she said standing.

“Okay, I’ll have Lonnie get everything ready.” Just as Waverly stepped out the door, Nedley said, “It’s a good day, Waverly.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Nedley. The day isn’t over yet.”

________________________________________________________________________

Wynonna finally managed for clamber from the Jeep and sneak upstairs to Waverly’s office. “Sup, Dolls?” she yelled flinging the door open.

Dolls nearly dropped the file he was holding. “Jesus, Earp, you scared the hell out of me!”

Wynonna smiled and winked. “You just thought you had eyes in the back of that dragon head.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked anxiously realizing that she was in fact in the office with him….acting casual.

Flopping down in on Waverly’s couch propping her feet up on the end, she answered, “Waverly knows, Dolls, so calm your dragon veins.”

He threw the file on the cluttered table. “What do you mean she knows?” he said walking over hoovering above her.

She looked up at him. “She knows…I’m working undercover, Rosita, the whole shebang, ”

“But….how?”

“Wellllllll, that’s kinda a long story which involves Tater Haught making out with my sister,” she said picking at the fingers.

“Excuse me?” he asked looking at her like she had horns growing out her head.

“Yeah, apparently Waverly and Haught Pants have you know…..” she said making sexual hand jesters then stopping and asking, “Wait, that’s not how…..lesbians….” She shook her head unsure if she did the right jester.

Dolls closed his eyes trying to erase the image from his mind, but it was immediately put back in when Nicole walked through the door. “Dolls,” she called out.   
He cut her off. “Haught, you want to explain the situation with Wavelry?”

“What?” She asked confused until he pointed at Wynonna on the couch who waved happily at her.

“Uh, oh you didn’t Earp!” she accused.

“Hey, Haughty!” She pointed at Dolls. “Well, he asked….I mean,” she shrugged.

“I’m going to kill you, Wynonna,” Nicole said making a move toward her. Wynonna sensing the danger jumped up and to hide behind Dolls. Nicole smacked at her, but missed.

“Okay, enough….BOTH of you!” he yelled catching Nicole’s arms before she swung again.

“Did you find out what’s going on downstairs, Haughty?” Wynonna asked curiously.

“What about downstairs?” Dolls interrupted.

Focusing on Dolls, Nicole, explained what she had learned. Dolls looked at Nicole in total disbelief. Wynonna collapsed back on the sofa. “This isn’t right,” she mumbled.

Just as Nicole started to ask what she meant, Waverly came through the door. “Waves,” Nicole greeted. “What did Nedley say?”

Waverly recounted what Nedley had told her happened. Wynonna, for once, sat and listened intently. “Something isn’t right,” she repeated.

“I agree,” Waverly responded. “Something feels…..off,” she shrugged in concern. “But, we don’t have time to figure what, because I have to give a damn press conference, thanks to Nedley,” she huffed in agitation.

“You’re not going out there without backup, Waverly,” said Dolls. “Haught, get suited up and be her guard. I’ll suit up and do a perimeter check and call in backup.”

The trio was so caught up in preparations, none of them noticed Wynonna slip out of the office.

Downstairs, Wynonna made her way to Doc’s cell. “What’s up, Doc?” Wynonna said causally mocking him.

Doc looked up unfazed by her greeting. “Wynonna Earp. To what do I owe this honor?”

Wynonna leaned against the wall crossing her ankles studying the man behind the bars. “Do you see something you like, darlin’?”

“Nah,” she answered honestly.

“You’ve liked it before,” his cockiness showing.

Wynonna gritted her teeth in anger but tried her best to hide it. She never liked it. The only way she made it through having sex with Doc was to think about Rosita, revenge, and eventually killing the son of bitch.

“Whatever, Doc. I do have a question, though,” she stated calmly pretending to clean from under her nails.

“And what, pray tell, would you like to know, sweetheart?”

Wynonna tried not the flinch when he called her sweetheart. That was Rosita’s nickname for her. Taking a breath, she closed her emotions off and asked, “What’s your plan?”

Doc raised an eyebrow. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I mean, you’ve got something up your sleeve. Because the Doc Holliday I know would not be so stupid the let a bunch of hick cops catch him and a shit load of merchandise. And…I hurt you didn’t share it with me seeing as how were are blood bound.” She held here hand with the bandage and waved at him.

Doc smiled. “I am most definitely NOT stupid.”

“So it was planned? You getting caught?” Wynonna pushed herself away from the wall and moved slowly toward the bars of the cell.

Doc answered with a smile.

“How? How did you do it?” Wynonna’s curiosity was soaring.

Doc thought for a moment. Did her really want to tell her? Maybe just throw her a crumb? He just couldn’t resist. “Because, Wynonna, I planned it.”

“What?” Wynonna stood staring at the man before her eyes wide, mind racing, trying to figure out the game he was playing. She began thinking aloud. “Constance is too stupid….talks to much, so I know it wasn’t her.” She paused speaking but her mind was racing. “Wait, there were only two people who knew about the sting….Waverly…and ….”

BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!! The sound of gun fire echoed through the walls. Wynonna’s eyes went wide with fear. Doc simply laughed out loud. “WAVERLY!!!” she screamed and headed toward the front of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I couldn't resist the cliffhanger!!!! OOOOHH, and please don't hate me if you figured out who the mole is......


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna feels like she is in a nightmare when she finds both Waverly and Nicole shot.

Wynonna ran crashing through the front doors skidding to a halt watching she saw the scene play out before her. Her vision became a tunnel , seeing only Nicole’s lifeless body lying on top her sister. Blood pooling around them both. She could see Dolls screaming orders, but there was no sound. It was as if she was standing in a vacuum of silence. Someone crashed into her shaking her from the void. She now heard Dolls screaming her name begging her to help him. She shook herself trying to regain some semblance of sense. Finally she was able to get her legs to move taking her closer to the ghastly scene.

“Help me roll her over, Earp,” Dolls instructed as he gave Nicole a shove. Wynonna grabbed her waist and pulled as Dolls pushed. Nicole was unconscious but breathing. “Take off her belt and make a tourniquet for her leg, Earp,” Dolls ordered. Wynonna wrestled with Nicole’s limp body finally managing to pull her belt free. She wrapped it around her thigh and pulled it as tight as she could and then tied it off. Meanwhile, Dolls was checking Waverly. There seemed to be an entry wound but no exit. He ripped his shirt from under his vest and used it to put pressure on the entry wound at the back of her right shoulder.

When Wynonna looked over at Dolls, she noticed his creased brow. “What, Dolls?” She waited for a reply. “Damnit, Dolls! What!?”

Looking up, face full of concern, “Her pulse is weak and breathing is shallow.”

“No..nonononono! Don’t! DO. NOT. GO. THERE!” Wynonna clambered around Nicole’s still lifeless body to her sister. She sat on her knees and gently placed Waverly’s head in her lap. She brushed the stray hairs from her face. “Come on, baby girl, you are not a quitter. You are an Earp, damnit, and Earps never quit.” She angrily brushed a tear from her own cheek. “Plus, you and Haught Sex over there didn’t get to finish what I interrupted. You gotta wake up, baby girl. You can’t leave me. Please,” she begged as tears fell on her sister’s forehead.

Wynonna so focused on her baby sister she never even heard to sirens. She had no idea the medics had arrived until Dolls got her attention and pulled her away to let them work. Wynonna felt helpless as she stood back and watched the medics assess Waverly and Nicole. She leaned back into Dolls for support. She thought seeing Rosita was bad, but seeing Waverly, little, sweet, luscious haired Waverly lying on the concrete bloody and lifeless was almost too much to take. Not to mention her best friend and pain in the ass, Nicole. It was just too much. She was trying her best to hold it together, but when she felt Doll’s hand touch her shoulder, she turned into his chest and let the tears flow.

______________________________________________________________________________

It seemed like days since the doctors had taken Waverly and Nicole into surgery, but it had only been a few hours. The surgery waiting room was crowded with Wynonna, Dolls, Chrissy, and Jeremy, not to mention the other people who had family members in surgery too. They had already drunk at least 3 pots of coffee. Everyone’s nerves were on edge. Jeremy’s knees wouldn’t stop bouncing no matter how many times Chrissy tried to hold them down or Wynonna threatened to tie them to chair legs. Wynonna sat in a chair with her elbows resting on her knees and head hung. Dolls paced behind their row of seats. Everyone in the group jumped in anticipation when a doctor rounded the corner. Faces fell when the name he called wasn’t one of their own.

Hours continued to crawl by. The sun had almost set. Chrissy was watching as the sun slowly made its decent into the horizon and the sky turned a burnt orange. “Red night, sailor’s delight,” she mumbled she thought to herself, but then she heard Jeremy speak behind her. “Yeah, maybe that will bring our girls good luck.”

“Yeah, maybe,” she said laying her head on his shoulder.

Another doctor came in. “Haught?”

They group jumped to attention. “Yes, doctor, how is she?” Dolls spoke in his professional voice.

“She’s in recovery. Her surgery went well. The bullet basically shattered her fibula in her right leg. We were able to get out the shards and make repairs. She has now a rod where the bone was shattered. She will need a lot of physical therapy, but she should make a full recovery. We also took x-rays of her back. She has a couple of fractured ribs along with deep bruising from the bullets hitting her vest. If she hadn’t had her vest on……”

“What about my sister, Waverly?” Wynonna spoke up.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. I’ll see if I can find someone and send them out.” The doctor smile apologetically and walked away.

“UUUUUGGGGGG!” Wynonna said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

“Hey, she’ll be okay, Wynonna,” Chrissy said.

“Yeah, Waves is tough as nails,” Jeremy replied.

At that moment a nurse came around the corner. “Earp?”

“HERE!!!” Wynonna yelled skidding to a stop in front of the nurse. “How is she? Is she ok? When can I see her?” Wynonna was firing questions to fast for the woman to answer.

The nurse finally held up her hand to quieten the anxious brunette. “Please, calm down.” Once Wynonna calmed, the nurse continued. “She is still in surgery. She is holding her own, but it is touch and go.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Wynonna interrupted a fear griped her heart.

“I’m sorry, we don’t know yet. The bullet entered her right shoulder and literally made a path down her right side. It nicked her kidney and intestine, and is lodged in her ovary. Right now the doctor has repaired the kidney and intestine. He is still trying to remove the bullet and determine if there is any more damage.” The woman watched as the groups faces seemed to fall at her news. “I’ll come back if there is any change,” she said squeezing Wynonna’s hand.

When the nurse left, rage seemed to hit Wynonna. “I’m going to kill that mother fucker if it is the last thing I do!” she swore.

Dolls grabbed her wrist as she headed for the door. “Wynonna, don’t be stupid,” he warned.

“I’m not being stupid. I’m doing what should have been done from the very beginning. I’m gonna kill his sorry ass, right after I kill the one who shot my baby sister and the mole who let this happen!” she fired back jerking her hand away from him.

“Wynonna, WAIT!” he demanded and grabbed her arm again.

“Dolls,” she warned throwing him a death glare.

“You don’t have to worry about the shooter. I got him,” he said releasing her.

“Who? Who was it?” she demanded to know who pulled the trigger.

Dolls paused for a moment before answering. “Bobo.”

“And you got that asshole? You’re sure?” she questioned.

“Yes.” He pointed between his eyes. “Right here. The team has already retrieved his body. He is…for sure…dead.”

“Good one less to worry about,” she huffed. “That leaves me two to kill.”

She spun around again to leave, but Dolls stepped in front of her this time. “Get the hell out of my way, Dolls!”

“What do you mean, two left? Mole? There should only be Doc to deal with,” he stated confused.

“Yeah, well, Doc has had help this whole damn time. After what happened to baby girl, he is now on my shit list.”

“Who, Wynonna?”

“The only other person who knew about the sting operation…….Nedley…the damn sheriff,” Wynonna ground between her teeth before shoving past Dolls and stomping down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least you know what happened to Nicole and that she is gonna be okay.......but what about Waves????  
> Did you guess right!!!!????? Sorry, I just felt like Nedley needed to be a bad guy? Or is he????  
> Hang on, cause the next chapter is gonna be really intense!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna returns to the station to confront Doc, but what she finds is definitely not what she expected!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! WARNING!!!!! WARNING!!! THREAT OF SUICIDE!!!!!!

The police station was now much quieter. Lonnie was sitting in the bullpin. Nedley’s door was shut. Wynonna casted Lonnie a glare before propelling Nedley’s office door open. She stopped abruptly at the scene before her. Nedley sat in his plush leather chair elbows propped on his desk with his firearm placed under his chin. “Nedley,” she whispered.

“Wynonna, you best turn around and march right back out that door,” he said sadly with tears streaming down his face.

Wynonna held her hands up and slowly stepped toward his desk. “Nedley, don’t,” her voice shaking.

He looked her dead in the eye. “I don’t have choice,” he whimpered.

“We always have a choice……. even you haven’t made the right ones lately,” she said honestly taking another step toward him.

Seeing her take a step, he sat up straighter and tightened his grip on the pistol. “It’s not always that simple,” he replied.

“No, it’s not. There is always a gray area. Our choices or consequences are not always black or white,” she said thinking of the pact she made with Doc. “So maybe that’s what happened to you, Nedley. It wasn’t black or white…it was gray.”

Nedley choked back a sob. “I didn’t mean for Waverly to get hurt, Wynonna. I swear I didn’t!”

“Yeah, well, she did, Nedley,” she uttered, trying to hide her anger but doing a piss poor job at it. She knew if Nedley thought she blamed him it would only make things worse, but seeing Waverly lying in her own blood, pale, and helpless flashed in front of her eyes and anger griped her once again.

Nedley pulled back the hammer cocking the pistol.

“WAIT!!!” Wynonna pitched herself forward but stopped when she saw his grip tighten. “I know you didn’t mean to,” she lied. “But, will you tell me why? Why did you betray us…the town….Chrissy?”

“I didn’t have a choice,” he whispered again holding back a sob.

“Why? Why didn’t you have a choice, Sheriff?” she pleaded.

He looked painfully at Wynonna through tear stained eyes and swallowed back another sob. Closing his eyes, he quietly admitted, “Chrissy.”

“Chrissy?”

“Doc….threatened…… Chrissy,” he finally managed to stutter out the words.

Wynonna started to understand. Doc had blackmailed the poor son of bitch with the one thing that he couldn’t say no to….his own daughter. “Doc threatened her?”

Nedley nodded. “To kill her.”

“Damn him,” Wynonna swore under her breath. “Ok, Nedley, you don’t have to do this,” she began to plead. Now that she knew why, she almost felt sorry for the dumb fuck. Almost. She was still gonna lock his ass up if she could talk him down.

“What choice do I have now, Wynonna?”

Wynonna took a breath. She was tired of pussyfooting around him. “The right one. You own up to your shit and push forward.”

“But ….she will hate me. I can’t live with that,” he answered.

“Yeah, well, join the crowd. Everyone hates me. It’s actually not so bad because everyone leaves you the hell alone most of the time,” she rambled. “But,” she expressed, “Chrissy would hate you more if did …..this,” pointing to his situation. “Randy Nedley,” she said a little more forcefully, “you are better than this. Don’t let him win. Put down that damn gun and help me put him away…..for good!”

“I….don’t….know,” he admitted.

She saw his gripe begin to relax. “Come on, Sheriff, make the right decision this time….do your job…be the sheriff I know you to be…be the Randy Nedley that doesn’t run, doesn’t back down…..testify and help put Doc and his goons away for good,” she repeated. “If not for me, or for yourself, do it for Chrissy. Make her proud of you again.”

Nedley finally broke. His hand fell to his lap. Wynonna quickly made her way to him and grabbed the gun from his grasp. Replacing the hammer, she tucked it down the back of her pants. She reached down retrieving his handcuffs. “Come on. I’ll make sure you are separate from him.”

Standing up, Nedley confessed. “He’s gone.”

“What do you mean, he’s gone?” Wynonna asked as anger rushed over her.

“Constance bailed him out. He left sometime during the chaos,” he explained heading to the cell area with head down. Lonnie watched curiously as Wynonna closed the cell door and locked it. Turning to Lonnie, she said, “Do not let him out, capache?” Lonnie nodded still in shock at what he was seeing. “I mean it! Do not open this door!” Lonnie nodded vigorously at her.

Wynonna walked out of the station. Outside, she leaned against the door exhausted. When she opened her eyes, she saw the dried blood still on the sidewalk. Although everything in her wanted to go hunt down Doc, she knew she had to return to hospital. Waverly came first. She always came first. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSSHHHHEEEEWWW!! Poor Nedley. Thank goodness, he did the right thing. You should have known me better than that....I could never kill Papa Nedley or make him actually evil.....Now Doc......on the other hand.....
> 
> Hope you hang in there.....we are closing in to the end.....
> 
> Oh, I guess you guys want to know about Waverly and if she survived.......that's up next.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna finds out how Waverly is doing and comes up with a way to keep them both safe until she can deal with Doc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's your update on Waverly along with some WynHaught banter.

Wynonna arrived back at the hospital. Dolls met her in the hallway. “Hey, Wynonna.”

“Anything?” she asked anxiously.

“Waverly just came out of surgery. She’s in recovery now. They are getting ready to move Nicole to a room.”

“No! Dolls, we need to keep them together. Doc got out!” she quickly explained.

“What!?” Dolls rolled his eyes in unbelief.

“Yeah, anyway, Nedley took his place.” Wynonna pulled Dolls to the side of the hallway and told him what had happened with Nedley. Dolls just stood in disbelief.

“Does Chrissy…” he started to ask.

“Hell no. We ain’t gonna tell her either…at least not yet. She has enough shit to deal with right now. Her and Waves have been friends forever. Plus, how do you tell someone that their dad tried to commit suicide??? I mean, shit, Dolls…..”

“Okay, so we deal with that later. Right now…” he started to say.

“Right now, I’m gonna go see my baby sister while you get them in the same room and round the clock protection!”

Wynonna walked away leaving Dolls standing there staring after her. “Yeah, okay….why am I agreeing to what she is saying…she isn’t my boss?” But, even while saying it, he was pulling out his phone to do her biding.

____________________________________________________________________

After arguing with the charge nurse for 10 minutes, she was finally allowed to see Waverly as long as she behaved herself and was quiet. Wynonna pulled the curtain surrounding Waverly’s bed aside and peered in. Her heart stopped when she saw all the tubes, the ventilator, the wires protruding from her sister. Her luscious mane was in tangles. Her face was pale. Wynonna dropped her gaze trying to hold back a sob as she took a ragged breath. Fearing she would be thrown out if she climbed in the bed with her little sister, she quietly stole a chair from the bed next to Waverly’s and sat down. She gently took her baby sister’s hand in her own and kissed it gently. “Oh, baby girl, I’m so damn sorry. You weren’t supposed to get hurt. Haughty was supposed to protect you, but damnit, she got shot too.” Wynonna sniffed and wiped a tear. “She’s okay, though, so you two can still do whatever it was you two were doing…..I mean are you a thing……jeeezzz I mean you two happened fast……I knew Haughty Pants was a charmer, but damn, you just jumped right in…” Wynonna was rambling. She knew she was, she just didn’t know what else to do.

She sniffed again. “Must be allergic to something… probably the hospital. You know how I hate them.” She ran her fingers along Waverly’s knuckles. “I love you, baby girl! I’m not going anywhere,” she kissed her sister’s hand again and laid her head on it. Wynonna was silent listening to the machines beep and breath for her sister. Her body began to relax. The sounds lulling her as she focused on the beeps and exhaustion began to take over. Slowly, her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

A shuffling noise brought her instantly to her feet and pulling her gun. A nurse stood stunned on the other side of the bed. “I’m just checking her vitals, ma’am,” the nurse stammered nervously and dropping her pen.

Holstering Peacemaker back in her boot, she apologized. “Sorry,” she shrugged. “Um, how, uh, is she?”

“Still stable. That’s good.” The nurse continued her work.

“When will she wake up?” Wynonna asked looking at her sister.

“The doctor has her in a medically induced coma right now….letting her body heal some. There was a lot of damage,” she answered.

“Yeah, but when?” Wynonna asked again.

“I’m not really sure, Ms. Earp. You’ll have to ask the doctor.” The nurse started to walk away. “How’s Haught Pa….I mean Nicole…Agent Haught?”

“She has been moved to a room…..”  
“NO!!! There are supposed to be together! Do you hear me!!??” Wynonna argued back. “Find the damn doctor…NOW!” Wynonna motioned for the nurse to leave and get the doctor. The charge nurse marched over to her, “Ms. Earp, quiet down or I’ll be forced to remove you,” she hissed.

“Yeah! Yeah! Okay! Sorry!” she held up her hands in defeat. Other than her momma, no one scared her. But this nurse…she had the same steely look as her momma used to give her and it scared the shit out of her.

A few moments later, the doctor and Dolls came in. Wynonna moved away from the bed not wanting Waverly to hear, if that was even possible. “What the hell, Dolls!? I told you to put them in the same room!” Wynonna poked her finger into his chest letting him know she meant business.

“That was my fault, Ms. Earp. I didn’t know in time,” the doctor tried to explain.

“Well now you know, so there….fix it!!” she said glaring daggers at him.

“It’s not that easy…” he began.

“UH, yeah…it is….you roll her fucking bed down the hall and slide it in right there!” she said loudly pointing and waving her arms dramatically. The charge nurse at the desk started to stand. Wynonna saw here and quickly apologized. “Okay, ok, sorry, I know…..quiet. Won’t happen again!” she promised. The nurse returned to her seat watching Wynonna closely.

“Listen, Dolls and Dr. DooSurgery, Doc has been somehow got out of jail. He has almost killed both of them. I am…I will not…take any more chances with their lives. Put Nicole in here. I will watch over both of them.” She looked between the two men. “Please, guys,…I can’t ….I can’t lose either of them. Let me protect them….Please,” she begged in a pitiful whisper.

The two men stood silent for a moment. “It would be less conspicuous if only one room was guarded,” Dolls made an argument.

“Fine, but what about the other patients?”

“Let’s move them both to a different spot where Waverly can be closely monitored but there are no patients,” Wynonna suggested.

“It will take me a while, but I’ll get it done,” the doctor finally agreed. He decided it was better to have one area contained rather than a whole wing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Four hours later, the orderly wheeled Nicole into the CCU and parked her beside Waverly. She was still a little high on the pain meds she had been administered. Wynonna smiled when she saw her friend’s glazed eyes. “HEY, HAUGHT ROD!” she greeted.

“Hey, Earp,” she said slightly slurred. “What…what happened?”

Wynonna quickly became serious. No one told her? “You mean you don’t know?”

Nicole shook her head. “Shit,” Wynonna exclaimed. “So, you kinda got shot, Haught,” she said pointing to Nicole’s leg. She snorted. “I made a rhyme!!”

“I did?” Nicole asked wide-eyed like a kid totally oblivious to Wynonna’s banter.

Wynonna giggled. “Yeah, dumbass, you did. You now are gonna have a hell of a time going through airport security because you a nice big rod in your leg…hence, Haught Rod.”

“WOW!” Nicole said staring at her leg. “I’m like the bionic woman now.”

“Uh, no, not quite,” Wynonna argued.

“Yeah, I am, I can run fast and jump high ….wait….only in one leg?” she asked wrinkling her nose and eyebrows in thought.

“Oh my God, you are so high, Haughty!” Wynonna laughed.

Nicole sat for a moment and then became serious. “Wait, how did I get shot?”

Wynonna looked at the bed partially hidden by a curtain. “Uh, yeah, about that,” Wynonna began sadly.

“Earp?” Nicole questioned.

“Um, you got shot…..trying to protect….”

Nicole quickly became aware as the memories shot through her brain. “Waverly,” she whispered. She then tried to sit up, but quickly stopped and called out in pain. Wynonna tried to push her back down on the bed. “Waverly!” Nicole said louder.

“Haught, calm down!” Wynonna said trying to hold her down. “Haught, she’s okay! She is right beside you!”

“What?” Nicole asked confused.

Wynonna slowly eased up on pushing her shoulders back down. “She is right beside you,” she said pointing to the other bed.

“Why isn’t she talking, Wynonna?” Nicole asked innocently, as the drugs began to override the adrenaline.

Wynonna moved from her side to pull the curtain back. Nicole gasped when she saw her beautiful lover. Tears filled her eyes. She looked toward Wynonna for answers. “What….what happened?” she whimpered.

Wynonna started to pull the curtain back to its original position, but Nicole stopped her. “NO! Please, don’t.”

Wynonna nodded and sat down on the edge of Nicole’s bed. “I’m still not exactly sure how or what happened. When I got there, you were covering her body with your own….there was blood…..” Wynonna immediately had a flashback to the scene. “Anyway, I don’t know, Nicole. I don’t know what exactly happened. But, I do know, that you are both alive, and that’s all that matters!” she told her friend.

“Is she….she gonna be okay?” Nicole asked pitifully not hiding the tears on her face.

“The doctors have her in a coma letting her body do some healing first. They said they would start waking her up a few days. Right now she is just sleeping…..healing….” Wynonna explained looking at her little sister.

“Can…can she hear us?”

“I don’t know, honestly. But, I’ve been talking to her like all the time. I bet if she can, she probably wanting me to shut up,” Wynonna laughed.

“I…I wanna talk to her…touch her,” Nicole said trying to push herself up again.

“Nope, Haught!” Wynonna said pushing her back again. “You are too high to be up. I am not draggin’ your ass outa the floor when her face plant!”

“But…” Nicole started to argue.

“NO, Nicole!” Wynonna said forcefully. “You are gonna be no help to her, if you get hurt more than you already are….shiny new rod in your leg, broken ribs….”

“That’s why it hurts to breath?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah, when you were covering Waverly with your body, Bobo kept shooting at you guys. But the bullets couldn’t get through your vest, but they did hit you hard enough to break your ribs and bruise you up really bad.”

“When can I…..sit with her?”

“Jeezzz, Haughty, you wanna bang her while she’s in a coma?” Wynonna asked jokingly.

Nicole cocked her head and glared at the brunette. “Really?”

“Well, you too do seem to go at like rabbits from what I saw at the homestead,” Wynonna shrugged and made an observation.

“One time, Wynonna. We had sex once…..although be it…it was allllll day long…” Nicole smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“EW!” Wynonna faked gagged.

They both laughed. “Wynonna?” Nicole asked, her tone more serious.

“Huh?”

“Is she gonna be okay?”

Wynonna looked between her best friend and baby sister, then answered. “If we have anything to do with it, she is gonna be just fine.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole deals with her guilt while Chrissy finds out about Nedley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a little intense, but much needed to deal with all the emotions running. I hope it gave it justice.

Wynonna stepped from the bathroom in Waverly’s room to find Nicole sobbing at her sister’s bedside. It had been a week since the shooting. Nicole had been released from the hospital as a patient, but she had refused to leave Waverly’s side. She still slept in the same hospital bed she had recently occupied while Wynonna continued to sleep in the poor excuse for a recliner. Waverly’s ventilator had been removed, and she was breathing well on her own. But, the doctors were still reluctant to lessen the sedation for another few days at the least.

For once in her life, Wynonna had no sarcastic remark seeing her friend broken. She eased into the chair on the other side of her sister and sat quietly as Nicole relieved the anguish, the sadness, the worry, and any other pent up emotion she had held in over the past week. When her tears finally abated and her breathing regulated, Nicole quietly apologized. “I’m sorry, Wynonna.”

Wynonna looked at her friend in confusion. “What? Why are you sorry? You needed to cry. I get it.”

Nicole sniffed and used to t-shirt to wipe her tear-soaked face. “Because, you asked me to do one thing, and I failed.” Nicole turned her head and looked at her friend with red, swollen eyes. “ You asked me to protect Waverly and look at her. I totally fucked up, Earp.” Nicole dropped her head in shame.

“Nicole,” Wynonna called her name as she reached across the bed and covered the red head’s hand that held onto Waverly’s. “This,” she pointed to Waverly, “is NOT your fault. This,” pointed again, “is Doc Holliday’s fault. This is Bobo Del Rey’s fault.”

“But, she got shot, Wynonna!” Nicole exclaimed as pain and guilt filled her eyes.

“Yeah, she did, Nicole,” Wynonna began. “But, she only got shot once. If it hadn’t been for you, YOU, NICOLE HAUGHT, she wouldn’t be here at all-------she’d be dead. Because of you, because you used your own body as a shield to protect her…..she is here…..breathing……healing….alive!” Wynonna angrily wiped the tears from her own eyes. She hated to cry. “So damn it, Haught Rod, get over yourself and your pity party. You did exactly what I asked you to do….you protected my baby sister.”

They sat in silence allowing Wynonna’s words to seep into Nicole’s brain and heart. Finally Nicole asked sheepishly, “So you aren’t going to kill me?”

“Not for this,” Wynonna answered calmly. “But I still might for defiling her----all freakin’ day!!”, she replied more animated.

Nicole couldn’t tell if the brunette was serious or not as she stared nervously.

Wynonna , seeing the apprehension on Nicole’s face, added, “I’m just glad you ain’t a dude or we’d have a little Red Haught’s running around soon.”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile. “Would that really be so bad, Earp?”

Wynonna gave her an obnoxious glance and then thought about the way Waverly looked at the red head, like she’d hung the moon. Waverly had never done that before. “As long as it makes baby girl happy……….”she replied, her voice trailing off into silence.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The past week had been a whirlwind of emotions and chaos. While Waverly and Nicole were getting settled, Wynonna had finally gotten the nerve to tell Chrissy about her father. Needless to say it was one of the hardest conversations Wynonna had ever had.

“Hey, Chrissy, I, uh, need to tell you something,” Wynonna told the blonde as they sat in the waiting room.

“Okay,” Chrissy said, nervous as to why Wynonna Earp would need to talk to her.

“It’s about…your dad.”

“Wynonna, what is it? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, uh, he is fine, sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“Chrissy, there is no easy way to say this….so I’m just gonna say it.” Wynonna took a deep breath and blurted it out. “Your dad…..he helped Doc.”

Chrissy looked at the brunette in stunned silence. Wynonna continued, “He helped set up the sting operation, the shooting….”

Chrissy began to cry. “No, Wynonna. You are wrong!”

“I wish to hell I was, Chrissy, but I’m not.” Wynonna paused. “When I left the other day, I found him in his office. He was ready……he was gonna kill himself, but I finally talked him down. He is in a cell right now. He confessed to everything.”

“No. No. He would never do that!” Chrissy cried. “He’s a good man. A good sheriff. He would never work for that monster.”

“He didn’t really have a choice,” Wynonna said quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“Doc….he threatened to kill you if Nedley didn’t help him. So, he did it to protect his daughter. He did it to protect you.”

“Oh, God!” Chrissy held her head in her hands as she began to sob.

Wynonna, unsure of what to do, awkwardly held her. Chrissy leaned into Wynonna for support. Once she calmed, Chrissy asked, “So what happens now…to dad?”

“He’s agreed to testify against Doc. So maybe that will help his sentence. It really isn’t up to me…it’s up to the DA….to Waverly…whenever she wakes up.”

They sat in silence for a while as Chrissy pondered what she had heard about her father. She couldn’t believe what Wynonna had told her. But, she knew her father well enough to know, he would go to the ends of the earth for those he loved, especially her. She needed to talk to him. She needed to understand, but she didn’t know if she was ready.

“Can I see him?” Chrissy asked sitting up with more composure.

“Yeah. I’ll let Lonnie know you’ll be by.”

“Did he really try to kill himself?” Chrissy asked still unable to comprehend that her father would go far as to take his own life.

“Yeah, Chrissy, he did,” Wynonna answered honestly. “He thought it would be easier than facing you. He thought you’d hate him.”

“Wynonna, he’s my dad. I could never hate him,” Chrissy tried to hold back the tears.

“I know. Deep down he knows, but he just needs to hear it from you.”

Chrissy spent the night wide awake with her mind swirling with thoughts trying to understand why her father, her hero, would do such things as Wynonna described. She just couldn’t wrap her mind around it. She would see her father tomorrow morning and hopefully get some answers that will ease her troubled mind. She didn’t want to face him alone. It took some convincing and some begging, but Wynonna finally agreed to accompany her. Normally, her best friend would be there, but that was Waverly. Jeremy wasn’t an option. Although, Chrissy knew he would be there if needed, he would be so nervous he’d never shut up and drive her crazy. Wynonna…she was the only other person she trusted to be by her side in this moment.

Wynonna was leaning against the old beat up blue pickup truck when Chrissy parked outside the station house. She took a deep breath before climbing out of the car. “Sup,” Wynonna called out.

“Morning, Wynonna,” Chrissy said without any enthusiasm in her tone.

Wynonna looked at the blonde. She had dark circles under her eyes, so she knew she hadn’t slept. “You ready for this?”

“Not really,” Chrissy shrugged. “But, honestly, I don’t think I will ever be.”

“I get that,” Wynonna admitted. “Come on.” She led the young woman into the building. Wynonna said nothing to the officers on duty. They were quiet as they watched the brunette lead the sheriff’s daughter to the holding area. As the two got out of sight, Wynonna heard the whispers start. She’d deal with that later. Right now, she had to deal with this. Wynonna motioned Chrissy to wait outside the door. Wynonna stood at the cell door and waited for Nedley to look up. “Hey,” she finally said.

“Wynonna,” he said numbly.

“You got a visitor,” she offered.

Nedley knew without asking who it was. “You tell her?” he questioned. Nedley sat with his elbows on his knees waiting for her answer.

“Yeah. I didn’t go into detail, but she knows,” Wynonna explained.

As soon as she said it, he dropped his head. “She probably hates me. I don’t blame her. I hate myself,” he mumbled.

At that Chrissy rounded the doorway. “I don’t hate you, Daddy. I just don’t understand.”

“Chrissy,” he said standing.

Wynonna backed out of the way and allowed the two to embrace through the bars. “I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

“Thanks, Wynonna,” Chrissy said backing away from her father. Looking at him, trying to see if she could see the man described hiding behind the one she knew so well. She couldn’t. “Daddy, why? Why would you work with Doc? Help him shoot Waverly?”

“I……I didn’t have a choice,” he began.

“Daddy, we always have a choice,” Chrissy said sadly.

“No always, sweetie. Not when it comes to protecting your family,” Nedley declared looking her in the eyes.

“Daddy what happened?” she asked pulling herself toward the bars and wrapping an hand around one watching her father.

Nedley sat back down on the concrete bench. He wished he had his hat to give his hands something to mess with and focus on. Instead he just laced his own fingers together and focused on them. “Doc, he uh, caught me out on patrol one afternoon. He had just moved into town, but I knew his reputation. He seemed friendly enough, but deep down, I had this feeling he was bad news. Cop instinct, I guess. I avoided him for a long time. Then, Rosita, the girl that was found at the line,” Nedley looked up to see if Chrissy knew her.

“Yeah, I remember,” she answered quietly not wanting to interrupt.

“Well, after that, Doc approached me again. By then, you had graduated and were working in the DA’s office with Waverly. He, uh, told me that if I didn’t do what he wanted, that, uh, you would end up like Rosita.” Nedley covered his face trying to hide his tears. Chrissy wiped her own eyes remembering how devastated her father was at finding the woman. Nedley roughly wiped his face. “Chrissy, sweetie, the thought of you……like that……I just….couldn’t……even when it meant going against everything I believed, everything good that this….that badge stands for…..I couldn’t let that monster do that to you. You are my baby girl. Family comes first. So, you see, I did it to protect you…..and I’d do it all again if it meant keeping you safe. So, you see, I really didn’t have a choice….not when it comes to you.” He watched his daughter as he spoke hoping that she understood what he was saying. Hoping that she understood just how much he loved her.

“Waverly,” Chrissy began.

“Oh, Lord, that sweet girl.” Nedley stood and made his way back to the bars that separated them. “I swear to you, Chrissy, I never meant for her to get hurt. I swear I had no idea what he was actually planning. I just did what he wanted, which was catch him in and lock him in jail. I didn’t know he was gonna shot them.”

Chrissy watched her father. She somehow believed him. “Wynonna said….she found you…in your office. You were gonna…..”

Nedley cupped his daughter’s cheek. “Yeah, I was.” He paused and studied his daughter contemplating just how honest he should be with her. He knew at this moment, he could hold nothing back. If he did, she might walk away and never turn back. “I didn’t think I had a choice. Guilt was eating me alive…over the badge….Waverly….you….I didn’t know what to do, which way to turn. I thought that was my only option. The thought of being behind bars, you hating me, this town hating me, Waverly fighting for life…..It just became too much.”

“Oh, Daddy,” Chrissy uttered gently touching his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he choked.

After he got his voice back, he continued. “I was never so glad to see Wynonna Earp,” he smirked. “As much hell as she has given me over the years, I glad she was there to give it to me again.”

“Leave it to Wynonna,” Chrissy smiled. “Waverly always says she has the most impeccable and oddest timing.” Chrissy laughed aloud and added, “Waverly actually called it….Wynonna Interruptus.”

Wynonna stood outside the door smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nicole!!!! Poor Nedley and Chrissy! At least they made up. Oh, can you believe that Wynonna reeled in the sass??? Not for long though!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly wakes up. There is some WynHaught bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It thought it was time for a little WynHaught! Enjoy!

Wynonna spread her cards out across the blanket covering her sister’s legs. “Read ‘em and weep, HaughtPants!” Wynonna smiled cockily. “Speaking of pants, off, Haughty!”

Nicole looked at Wynonna unfazed by her comment. “No.”

“Fair’s fair, dude. You lost, so lose your pants.”

“Wynonna, I agreed to play poker….NOT STRIP POKER!....so NO! My pants stay on.”

Not willing to give up easily, Wynonna declared, “Okay, shirt, then.”

Nicole watched as Wynonna shuffled the deck. “No,” she answered drily.

“AWWWW! Come on, HaughtShot! I’ve not had any action in months. Just a little tease?” the brunette begged.

“NO! I’m not taking my clothes off!” Nicole retorted rolling her eyes. “Plus, you’re not my type.”

“Hey, I look like my sister. How can I not be you’re type?”” Wynonna questioned not understanding how she could not be someone’s type. “Plus, you said it yourself, Haught-to-Trot, my ass is top shelf, so apparently I’m a little your type,” she added smugly.

“Nope,” Nicole gingerly added. “Plus, you can’t prove I said that about your ass.”

“Oh yeah?” Wynonna smiled mischieviously. “Wanna bet?” Wynonna pulled out her phone and in seconds hit play. “ _WHAT!? Your ass is like------It’s top shelf, man. It’s top shelf.”_

Nicole’s eyes were wide. “How did….when did…DAMNIT, WYNONNA!” Nicole exclaimed trying to reach over Waverly’s feet to grab the phone.

Wynonna shook a finger at her as she leaned back out of reach grinning at the red head terribly failing at trying to stretch far enough to grab her phone. “AH! AH! AH!” Wynonna scolded.

“UUUUGGGG!” Nicole growled flopping herself back into her wheelchair unceremoniously causing her great discomfort.

Leaning back into place, “Now about that shirt,” Wynonna teased again.

Nicole glared at her friend in frustration. “NO!” she scolded again.

“You took it off for Waves and you barely knew her! You’ve know me for….like….a lot longer…yeah…” Wynonna questioned raising her eyebrows. She snickered knowing she was getting under the red head’s skin.

“That’s different,” Nicole answered lowering her head and smiling as she remembered Waverly in the hotel room, taking control, and sending her places she had never been before. Nicole blushed as the heat rose between her legs.

Wynonna was oblivious to Nicole’s thoughts and continued, “Okay, yeah, but knowing you’re getting naked may get her all…..you know….hot and bothered…..and she might……wake up.” Wynonna hoped her sister could her hear them. She wanted so damn much for her to wake up and scold her for hitting on Nicole. She missed her temper, her fire…she missed her sister.

“Wynonna, she is unconscious,” Nicole pointed out.

“But, the doc said she might could hear us,” Wynonna declared pointing to own ears and mouth.

Nicole shook her head. “I’m still not taking off my clothes,” she stated firmly looking at the cards Wynonna dealt her.

Wynonna huffed. “Fine.” Just as she started to pick up her own cards, Waverly’s legs twitched causing the cards to scatter. Both women froze and turned their gazes to Waverly. They watched as her eyes fluttered and a low moan escaped her lips.

“Waverly,” Nicole whispered.

“BABY GIRL!” Wynonna squealed joyfully. “See, Haught, I told you getting naked would wake her up!” she said as she jumped from her chair so quickly she turned it over. Ignoring the clatter of the chair, she reached for her baby sister and smoothed her hair back from her face.

“Nonna?” Waverly mumbled.

“Yeah! I’m here!” Wynonna said happily. “HaughtRod is here too!”

“Hey, baby,” Nicole cooed holding onto the patient’s hand.

“Nicole?”

“I’m right here,” she said stretching closer ignoring the pain searing through her back and ribs. “Wynonna, get the doctor,” she instructed.

Wynonna seemed oblivious to the request and she stared at the miracle in front of her. Nicole repeated it as she smacked the brunette’s arm that was holding Waverly’s other hand. “Wynonna! Doctor!”

Blinking, Wynonna answered, “Yeah! Doctor!” Turning, she had forgotten the overturned chair and was in such a state, she tripped over it and barely caught herself before face planting in the floor. Flinging the door open, she began yelling for the doctor.

Nicole shook her head at her friend smiling, then turned her attention back to Waverly. She placed a gentle kiss on the hand she held and relished in Waverly’s touch as she squeezed her hand in return.

“What happened?” Waverly asked, her voice still gravelly from the lack of use and hydration.

“You don’t remember?” Nicole asked curiously.

Waverly shook her head. “It’s still kinda a fog,” she admitted.

Before Nicole could explain what happened, Wynonna burst back through the door with the doctor in tow. “See! She’s awake!” she squealed pointing at her sister.

“Uh, yes, I see, Ms. Earp,” he answered pulling his arm from the brunette’s grasp. “If you will excuse us, I’d like to exam my patient now that she is awake.”

“Yeah, HaughtSauce, he needs to examine her, so you’ll have to take your googlely eyes outside,” Wynonna smirked.

Nicole rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Waverly. As she kissed her hand one more time, she felt Waverly again return the touch. “Be right outside.”

“Okay,” Waverly answered with a sleepy smile.

Wynonna held the door opened so Nicole could roll herself out of the room. As they waited outside in the hallway, Dolls arrived. “Hey. How’s she doing?”

Wynonna danced around like a kid needing to pee. “Baby girl is awake, dude!”

“That’s great,” Dolls answered with the most genuine smile they had ever seen from him.

“Doctor’s in there now,” Nicole informed him.

“Anything new at the office?” Wynonna asked. She hadn’t left Waverly or Nicole’s sides since the shooting. No matter how much she wanted to rip Doc’s throat out or torture his ass, they needed her. Revenge would come. Now that Waverly was awake, it might be sooner than later.

“Yeah, Lucado brought in a DA from Calgary to help with prosecuting the case since Waverly is out of commission. Should be here today,” Dolls related.

“Who is it?” Nicole inquired.

“Mercedes Gardner. Supposed to be a badass of a lawyer from the big city,” Dolls said.

“Big city my ass,” Wynonna stated. “She’s a hometown girl. Originally from Purgatory. She was fun bitch in high school,” Wynonna said remembering some of the good times she’d had with her growing up.

“What about Doc?” Nicole asked.

“Doc,” Dolls began. “We’ve kept constant surveillance on him and his boys. He’s kept his head down, which bothers me,” he admitted.

“I don’t like it,” Wynonna grumbled.

“Me either,” Nicole agreed.

“What about Clootie?” Wynonna inquired.

“Flying around like normal. Doesn’t seem concerned about anything.”

“Typical,” Nicole concluded.

The door behind them opened. They all turned to the doctor full of questions. He held up his hands to silence them. “She is still groggy and very sore, but she will make a full recovery. I’m going to put in for physical therapy to do an evaluation to make sure she didn’t lose any muscle movement. However, there is one thing,” he paused. “I just gave her some not so good news and she’s somewhat upset, but understandably so.”

“WHAT?!” Wynonna questioned harshly as fear once again gripped her body.

Nicole stared at the doctor like a deer in headlights as negative thoughts filled her mind. “I thought you said she’d make a full recovery?” Nicole asked confused.

“I don’t know if….” the doctor began, but he was interrupted as Wynonna grabbed his coat’s lapel and slammed him hard against the room door.

“WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. HER?” she growled furiously pressing her face almost nose-to-nose with his glaring into his green eyes.

The doctor tried to brace himself against the door hoping it wouldn’t swing open. “I’m not sure if she wants……” he tried to explain but was quickly cut off again.

“I don’t give a shit….what’s wrong with my little sister?” Wynonna grounded out through clinched teeth as she slammed him against the door again almost knocking the wind out of him.

“She may not be able to have children!” he wheezed.

Wynonna released the doctor’s coat not sure of what to make of what he just said. As he straightened his coat, he tried to explain. “The bullet lodged in her ovary, but before doing so, it must have ricocheted off her hip bone causing damage to her uterus. There wasn’t enough to warrant removal, but enough to cause damage and scar tissue.”

Before he continued, it was Nicole who interrupted this time. “Are you sure?”

The doctor sadly nodded. “I called in her gynecologist and reviewed everything with her. She confirmed my suspicion. There is a very high chance that she’ll never be able to get pregnant. Even if she did, with the damage to her uterus, she’d never be able to carry to full-term.”

Neither Nicole or Wynonna could say a word. They just stood and staring at the man like statues. “I’m sorry,” the doctor whispered as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole comfort Waverly. Doc is pissed and plans his revenge.

They trio stood in the hallway in silence. Dolls was the first to speak. “I…uh…I’m sorry,” he acknowledged. He was uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to say or do. He decided it was best for him to go where he could be of use, and that was back at the office trying to catch Doc. “I’m going to…uh…go. I’ll call if there’s anything.”

Nicole and Wynonna could nothing but nod. “I’m going to castrate that bastard,” Wynonna finally swore.

“Wynonna, don’t…” Nicole tried to be an agent when all she wanted to do was join her friend in torturing the son of a bitch that had done all this to her angel.

“Don’t you dare tell me not to, Nicole” she demanded angrily as bent down and pointed a finger in Nicole’s face.

“I was going to say, Wynonna, don’t face him alone,” Nicole said solemnly. “I don’t give a shit what you do to him, as long as he pays for what he did to her.”

Wynonna nodded. “He will definitely pay for what he did…to Waverly…to Rosita…and to you.”

When Wynonna turned to head to Waverly’s room, Nicole grabbed her hand. “Earp, just promise me….don’t go alone. She’d never forgive herself if something happened to you getting revenge…because of her.” Nicole looked at her casted leg. “I’d be right there, covering your six, Earp, but…..” she pointed at her foot in frustration.

“I know, Nicole. You’d have my back. But, right now, I need you…..to watch over her. That’s the best way to have my six.” Wynonna covered the hand that held her wrist. Nicole nodded in consent.

With an understanding, Wynonna turned back to the dark door and slowly pushed it open. She could hear Waverly sniffing. As she poked her head around the door, she saw her sister angrily wiping the tears from her face. “Go away, Nonna!” she cried.

Wynonna pushed her way through the door with Nicole wheeling herself close behind. “Nope,” she answered. “We aren’t going anywhere, baby girl, except right here with you.”

“Nonna,” Waverly threatened.

“No, Waves, we are not leaving you alone,” Nicole stated firmly as she rolled herself back into her normal spot beside Waverly’s bed.

Although Waverly wanted to be alone to wallow in her sorrow at never becoming a mother, she knew the two women were only pushing their way into her grief because they cared. Awkwardly Wynonna pulled her reluctant sister into an embrace. Waverly wanted to fight it, wanted to hold back the tears and be the Earp who didn’t give a shit. But she couldn’t because she did give a shit. She wanted to be a mother and that choice had been ripped from her. She buried her face in her sister’s chest and cried for herself and to the unborn child that would never be hers.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Doc sat in the worn leather desk chair with his feet propped on the corner of the weathered oak desk. His hat was pulled down over his eyes. He might have looked like he was napping, but the cowboy slash business man was far from it. His mind was reeling just like it had for the past two weeks. He had replayed the scene from the shooting over and over in his head. Each time smiling at the joy from hearing Waverly’s scream echo through the walls when her lover was shot. He closed his eyes and could hear the scream of the agent when the DA herself went down. It was the most glorious sound he’d ever heard except for Rosita’s screams as she was being tortured.

Doc contemplated the torture he would soon deliver to Wynonna. She just thought Waverly getting shot was the end game. No. The game was just beginning. He had let his infatuation with her, her beauty, her badass composition draw him in causing him to let his guard down. He should have known she was too good to be true. When Constance told him she was working with the FBI, he called her a liar. But, then when he saw her interaction with Dolls at the shooting when he was leaving, he knew Constance hadn’t been lying.

He’d had his spies keeping tabs on her at the hospital. She had never left her sister’s side and even had Agent Haught put in the same room. His informants had told him, Wynonna and Nicole were chummy. Dolls and been by daily. Yes, what Constance had said was true. Now, Wynonna would definitely pay for her treachery. He smiled beneath the brim of his hat as he took a draw of his cigarette.

He raised his eyes to look at the men standing before his desk. “You know what to do? Where to take her?”

The leader, Jack of Knives, smiled evily. “Oh yes. We will have a glorious time, sir.”

Doc jumped from his seat and slapped the desk hard causing all the men to jump. “YOU WILL NOT…I repeat, will not lay one finger on her until I arrive. Do you understand?” Doc glared at Jack who clinched his jaw at being reprimanded. He didn’t like to be told what to do, but neither did he want encourage Doc’s wrath.

Jack nodded like a gentleman. “Of course. My apologies.”

Doc returned to his same position indicating the meeting was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Waverly!!! Sorry this chapter is so short. But, you'll need a break cause I have a feeling the others are gonna be doozies!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayHaught becomes official. But where is Wynonna Interruptus!?

“Why are you still here, Nicole?” Waverly asked. 

“What?” Nicole asked totally confused and taken by surprise by the question.

“Why are you still here…with me? Other than protecting me for Wynonna,” Waverly was still not in a good place. She felt she had nothing to offer the red head. Her life was in shambles, or so she thought. Plus, everyone else in her life had always left. It was just a matter of time before Nicole left too. It was inevitable. Everyone always left….left her alone. Rather than wait until she was completely and utterly in love with Nicole, she needed to push her away now, while she still had the strength to do so and survive her loss.

“Waverly, I’m not going anywhere. My place is by your side,” she said honestly. “I know it’s only been a few weeks, but…..I……love you, Waverly Earp. And, as long as you’ll have me, I will be by your side.” Nicole couldn’t believe the words that just came out of her mouth. She loved this beautiful angel in front of her. She couldn’t understand why Waverly had asked that question. Maybe it was unclear just how much Nicole cared about her, but she would make her see, make her understand, that she would forever be by her side.

“You love me?” Waverly asked as tears began to fill her eyes.

Nicole smiled showing her dimples. Waverly melted at the sight of them. “Yeah, I do really love you, Waverly Earp. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.” Nicole’s face dropped a little. “But, if you don’t feel the same, it’s okay. Because….I’d never want you to be someone you’re not or make you do something you don’t want to do.”

Waverly thought about her next words. How should she explain what she was feeling? Would Nicole make fun of her? Would she just push her feelings aside? She wanted to let go, to let her guard down, but she was very afraid of getting hurt, or worse, getting left again. “Nicole, everyone I have every loved or cared about has left, just me here, left me behind. I don’t….I don’t think I could stand it, if I let myself……..and then you left. When this job is over, Nicole, you’ll leave and I’ll be left alone…again. Plus, “Waverly laid a hand on her stomach, “I have nothing to offer you. I’m as broken as they come.”

Nicole pulled herself closer to Waverly. “Hey, look at me.” Waverly turned her eyes toward the dark brown ones staring back at her filled with so much emotion. “You, Waverly Earp, are not broken. You are extraordinary! Do you hear me? You are amazing! And, I would be honored to call you mine…..if you’d let me.” Nicole smiled showing off her deep dimples, but then she became serious again. “Waves, I don’t know what happened in your past, and why people left you,” she said as she pulled her knuckles to her lips, “but, I have no intention of leaving you.”

Waverly felt the tears trail down her cheeks. “Really?” she just needed to be sure. She needed to hear it again.

“Yes, Waves.” Nicole smiled again, her dimples deepening. “Will be my girlfriend?” Nicole asked needing and wanting this beautiful angel that she was in it for the long haul, not just a one night stand.

Waverly’s brain screamed at her to say no, but her heart, her heart yearned to say yes. It yearned to let this gorgeous red head in, closing the door behind her, locking her in for safe keeping. Waverly let out a half sob half laugh. “Yes, Nicole Haught, I will be your girlfriend,”

“Yeah?” Nicole smiled even bigger.

“Yeah,” Waverly answered with an enormous smile.

Waverly slowly pushed herself up and Nicole did the same. They met in the middle with a slow tender kiss. Neither heard the door open or realized anyone was around until Dolls cleared his throat to get their attention. They both smiled and blushed at him catching them.

“Where’s Wynonna?” Dolls said wasting no time in finding the information he needed.

Nicole answered, “She went to the homestead to pick up some things for Waverly.” Nicole noticed the deep frown on the man’s forehead. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Doc. He’s disappeared. We don’t know where or even how. Surveillance lost him,” Dolls said his concerned for Wynonna deepened. Nicole started for her phone, but Dolls stopped her. “She won’t answer. We’ve been trying all morning.”

“Dolls,” Waverly called his name terror gripping her insides.

He stepped to the bed and took her hand. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll find her. I promise,” he tried to reassure her even if deep down he wasn’t so sure himself.

Nicole said, “Yes, we will find her. I turned on the tracking for her phone and linked it to mine before she left. I didn’t trust her to not go after Doc alone.” She worked diligently to pull up Wynonna’s coordinates. She turned her phone around to show Dolls in mere moments.

Waverly turned to phone to see. “I know that place. It’s an old meat packing plant outside of town. They used it for pigs, I think. It’s been abandoned for years.”

“Perfect place to take her then,” Dolls admitted. “Haught, send me those coordinates. I’ll get a team together.” He turned to Waverly again. “Don’t worry. I’ll bring our girl home.”

Waverly tried to put on a brave, confident face as she nodded, but deep down, she feared for her sister’s life and what Doc would do to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP! He's got her!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc begins his torture on Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a hint/beginning of sexual assault.

“What the hell?” Wynonna groaned as the struggled to open her heavy eyes. Her vision was blurry so she could only make out shadows in the room. She closed her eyes trying to stop her spinning head. And, her spinning body? Hangover city…in a major way….but she hadn’t been drinking, at least not enough to warrant feeling like this. She began to tumble through the foggy haze of her memories. She had gone to the homestead to get Waverly’s things. Her sister was having no more of the hospital gowns and going without her bonus blanket. She had been upstairs in her sister’s room packing a bag. Wynonna had stopped when she thought she heard the stairs creak. When nothing continued, she resumed her task. As she continued to push through the fog, she remembered someone…a man, grabbing her from behind. Her instincts clicked in and she fought, or at least tried to. While one held her from behind and she struggled against him, another covered her face with a rag. From there she remembered nothing. It all turned black.

Wynonna opened her eyes again. The blurriness had faded just a little. She tried to rub her eyes hoping to adjust her vision, but when she tried to lift her arm, she realized her arm was already lifted and her hands were restrained. She raised her head and found her hands buckled to a chain that looped through the top of the steel cage she was hanging from. “Son of a bitch,” she growled and pulled against the restraints.

“You can try all you want, but you won’t get loose,” a man’s voice with a slight accent came from the edge of the darkness.

“Where am I? Who the hell are you?” she questioned angrily.

He stepped forward closing the distance between them, but not entering the cage. He stood just outside the door staring. She saw the evil gleam in his eyes as the twirled a knife in his hand and then tested the sharpness of the blade. “Someone whom you will never forget,” he chided.

“You don’t look too special to me, so, yeah, trust me, I’ll forget you,” she chided.

“Don’t be so sure of that, my love,” another voice came from the shadows.

“Doc, so glad you could join us. Could you do me a favor and take these…..things off?” she asked already knowing the answer.

“I don’t think so, darlin’. It’s kind of a safety issue,” he smiled.

“You scared of a girl, Doc?” she teased hoping to piss him off.

He stalked to the door and crossly swung it open so hard it hit the side of the cage and bounced back off. He marched to her side and pulled her face roughly toward him. “I am scared of nothing, Wynonna.”

She smiled at him. “Then why do I see fear in your eyes, Doc? And why won’t you let me loose? Afraid I’ll kick your lily white ass?”

Doc cast her head back releasing it. Ignoring her comment and baiting, he turned to Jack, “Come. Let us prepare.” The men left leaving Wynonna swaying helplessly.

When the door shut behind them, Wynonna pulled and tugged at the leather buckles holding her wrists, but they did not give. She pulled so hard, her wrists began to rub raw. She thought maybe if she continued, they would bleed creating a slippery lube her wrists could slide through. But, before she could get that far, she heard voices coming near. She turned toward the door when it opened. “Already back? Man, when you do a quicky, you do a quicky,” she teased hoping to get a rise out of them to hold them off long enough for her to get loose.

“Please let me shut her up,” Jack begged.

Doc ignored the comments as he made his way the imprisoned brunette. He stood in front of her looking, admiring the curves of her luscious body. He could not stop his own body from responding even if he did hate her. He traced the curve of her jaw, down her neck, and between the exposed area of her cleavage. Wynonna swallowed the bile that threatened to spill forth at the touch of his hand on her body. She jerked her body away from his touch. He sneered and said, “Please, Wynonna, it is not like I haven’t touched….tasted….this beautiful body before. Why do you turn away like my touch is repulsive?”

Wynonna snarled, “Because it is repulsive, you bastard!”

“You didn’t think so a few weeks ago, when you were withering beneath me,” he spoke.

“Damn, I must really be good, if you thought that was real.” Wynonna raised herself up as straight as she could to make her point. “Because I felt NOTHING except hatred as you touched me. Hatred for what you did to Rosita. That’s what pushed me forward. Revenge for her…that’s the only damn reason I let you touch me.”

Doc studied her for a moment. “Rosita,” he whispered. “Now there was girl who knew how to please a man,” he goaded.

Wynonna’s fury exploded. She pulled against the leather buckles hoping, trying, to punch the smile off her tormentor’s face. “YOU LIAR!” she screamed as she leaned as far as she could and becoming more furious as Doc stepped back and laughed at her.

“Really? Maybe before we kill you, I’ll let you see just how well she pleased me.” Doc knew he was getting under her skin. He relished in the knowledge that it was him who was making her suffer. He was beginning to change his mind about Jack doing the dirty work this time, as he was quite enjoying toying with his hostage, watching Wynonna totter precariously in her prison, breathing heavily, and tears rolling from the corner of her eyes. “Jack, if you’d be so kind as to let me borrow your tool.”

Jack handed Doc his knife. Doc turned it in his hand examining the delicate and sharp blade. He turned his focus to Wynonna’s shirt. “Have you ever seen an animal skinned, Wynonna? It is quite a sight to behold.” He gripped the bottom of her shirt with one hand. Placing the blade against the fabric, he glided it up splitting the shirt open exposing her taunt abs and breasts. “Beautiful,” he commented running the tip of the blade down throw the center of her torso.

Wynonna’s insides were shaking with fear, but she tried her damnedest to hold her emotions in check so Doc couldn’t see the effect he was having on her. “You actually gonna do this yourself, or just watch like you did with Rosita?”

“There are times when participation is necessary,” he said calmly.

“It was necessary with Rosita, huh?”

“Absolutely,” he replied running the blade under her bra and cutting it, release her breasts.

“You raped her,” Wynonna declared.

“Among other things,” Doc answered now tracing his fingers between her breasts down to her belly button. “She needed to understand that betraying me was a vital mistake, just as you will soon learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc invokes his revenge upon Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to not go into too much detail or be harsh, so I wouldn't trigger anyone. I think I gave enough detail to create a visual as to what Doc did to her.

Wynonna watched as Doc removed his leather belt and retreated behind her. The restrained and helpless brunette closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come. She jumped when she felt Doc’s hands on grip the back of her shirt and tensed as she felt, heard, the harsh sound of ripping fabric. Cool air kissed her back causing goosebumps to rise. Wynonna trembled as Doc ran his calloused fingers down her spine, stepping so close she could feel his hot breath in her hair.

“You have been a wicked woman, Wynonna, and now you must be punished,” he whispered in her ear. Had it been a lover whispering, she would tingled with sexual enlightenment, but being Doc, those words seemed to flush a cold sense of terror through her system.

“Bite me!” she growled throwing her head back, smacking his nose forcefully with a headbutt. Doc jerked back snarling. Touching his nose, he found a trickle of blood. Grinding his teeth in anger, he whipped his arm back. In the next instant, Wynonna felt the sting of the leather on her back. A sharp hiss escaped her lips. Before the sting subsided, another crack of the belt landed on her back.

Sometime later, Wynonna heard the cage door open or close; she wasn’t sure which. She was too tired to raise her head to find out. Her back felt like she was lying in a pile of hot coals. Her skin burned. Every movement bore extreme pain, so she stayed as still as she could. But, breathing even hurt because that meant her ribs expanded stretching her back muscles. No matter how much she hurt, she couldn’t let Doc see her pain, her weakened state. It would please him, give him power over her. She didn’t want him to relish in her pain. She wanted to inflict pain upon him. Withstanding his torture, showing no weakness, no emotion, took all that away.

“What we playing next, Doc?” Wynonna smiled. “You done napping? I mean, I been waiting a while for you to rest up. Can’t believe you wore out so soon,” she probed.

“Oh, I’m just getting’ started darlin’,” he smiled as she stepped in front of her with a pair of brass knuckles in his grip.

“AAWWWW! You brought toys this time. So excited. Can’t wait to use them to beat your ass,” Wynonna spit with venom in her words.

Doc gave no warning as he punched her square in the stomach. Wynonna tried to double over, but her cuffed hands refrained her from doing so. “That all you got?” she pushed herself up straighter trying to hide the wince of pain in her voice.

“Not hardly,” he answered throwing another punch to her abdomen. This time she couldn’t hold back as a huff of air escaped from the force of the blow.

“You hit like a girl, Doc. Why don’t you let me go and I’ll show you how to throw a real punch?” she continued to provoke.

This time he hit her with his other fist in the mouth trying to shut her up. “You have a foul mouth, Wynonna. Maybe I need to do something about it.” He hit her again, this time with a backhand. Wynonna spit blood on his boots. This time, he came up with an upper cut to the chin knocking her unconsciousness.

It had felt like days even though it had only been minutes, maybe hours. Wynonna didn’t know. She’d lost all sense of time, maybe even consciousness at some point. She didn’t know. What she did know was that her body hurt. She was exhausted. She didn’t know how much longer she would be able to hold up, but she knew she had to be strong. She had to hold on for just a little while longer. Dolls would find her. Nicole would make sure of it. She had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. Hopefully the next one will be a bit longer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown between Doc and Wynonna.

Waverly had returned from her physical therapy session with Nicole in her wheelchair following close. Waverly was moving slowly, but at least she was moving. They made it back to the hospital room without any incident. Just as they were settling in, a commotion from the ER drew their attention. Waverly and Nicole quickly recognized Dolls voice booming throughout the hallway. “She is federal agent. Losing her is not an option! Do you understand me?”

Waverly gave a whimper as realization struck her …..it was Wynonna. Nicole wheeled herself quickly from the room and down the hallway leaving Waverly barking orders at the therapist to help her down to the ER. As Nicole wheeled around the corner she saw a blood covered Dolls staring at the swinging doors leading to a triage. He ushered a nurse away when she tried to determine if the blood was his. Seeing Nicole and then Waverly slowly making her way to them, he didn’t try to hide the fear in his eyes. He didn’t know how he was going to tell Waverly what happened or that her sister may not make it.

“Dolls?” she questioned as she approached him. Seeing the expression on his face told her it wasn’t good. Something had happened to Wynonna and whatever it was….it was bad. “Nonna?” she whispered.

He looked toward the swinging doors and back at her. Her gaze followed his. “Wynonna!” she cried as she tried to move herself in that direction. Nicole tugged her wrist stopping her.

“Waves, let them do their job,” Nicole instructed wishing she could take her in arms and give her the comfort she so desperately needed. This whole situation was such a mess.

Waverly gave a weak nod and looked toward Dolls. “What….what happened?” she sniffed trying to keep herself composed and strong for Wynonna.

Dolls shook his head and shrugged, “I….I have no idea to be honest. By the time we got there….it was over.

______________________________________________________________________

_Earlier------_

The door creaked as it opened. Wynonna raised her eyes. “Well, if it isn’t the top butcher,” she said. She tried to sound more confident and upbeat than she was, but damn, she hurt. She raised her head and glared at the tall lanky man who now stood in front of her. “Did you bring any good steak, cause I’m starving dude.” When Jack didn’t answer, she continued, “Pancakes? Doughnuts?” She waited for a response. “Nothing? Damn, why does Doc keep you around? You are completely worthless,” she reproached.

Jack stepped closer and ghosted the blade of the knife along her cheek, jawline, then her neck. Her arms kept her from pulling away. He leered as he saw her reaction to his blade. As he continued across her breasts and down the center of her chest and abs stopping at her belly button, but his gaze holding hers, he whispered coldly, “This” he wiggled the blade, “This is why he keeps me around, Wynonna.”

“Yeah, well, he really needs to fire your ass, because you totally suck at your job,” she continued to provoke.

“I am the best,” he answered defensively totally offended at her remark, but he was trying not to show it.

“Really?” she questioned. “Then how can I do this?” In the blink of an eye, she raised her knee so high and with such force, it hit his knife holding hand. Before he could react, the knife pierced his chin between the bones not stopping until the end of the blade was lodged in his sinus cavity between his eyes. He screamed as he lost his balanced and fell against the bars of Wynonna’s prison. Using this moment, she pulled on her wrists with all the strength her adrenalin rush provided. She could not hold in the pain-filled cry that made its way from her lips as a hand finally slipped through the leather straps. Finally released from her bonds, her knees buckled. She hit the floor with a hard thud. She let out a relieved sob at finally being free from her shackles. She slowly tried to roll over. She let out another loud moan as she did so. But as she rolled, she caught a glimpse of Jack trying to remove the knife from his head. She pushed herself up and slowly, mechanically, pulled herself close enough to swat his hand away from the knife and grab it herself. She turned the blade in her own bloody hand before looking at the pitiful excuse of a man sprawled on the floor. “I told you….you were….shitty at ….your job…asshole,” she stammered as she raised the knife and plunged into his blackened heart.

Wynonna collapsed on the floor and rolled herself into a ball. She knew she needed to move. She needed to escape, to leave, get out, but she was so tired. She hurt so badly. She just wanted to sleep. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a moment, she could rest and then move. Yeah, that’s a plan. Sleep, then move….for just few minutes.

Wynonna’s body jerked. Something or someone had woken her. She didn’t know how long she had laid there. But she knew it hadn’t been too long. She didn’t move as she heard the noise that broke her back from her slumber. It was a door. She quickly crawled to the darkened corner on the right and pulled herself upright. Looking at her hands, she noticed that only one cuff had slid off. The shackles with the chain were still attached to one hand. She smiled.

___________________________________________________________________

Doc was confused. He had heard hardly any screaming coming from the holding area. There had been a few in the early moments, but none in the later. He cast his cigarette into the dirt and stomped it out. He made his way back to the cells. Opening the door, he paused. There was no sound. “Odd,” he commented quietly. He stood listening for a few more moments. Nothing. He eased the door closed behind him. As he deliberately made his way through the darkness toward the dimness of Wynonna’s cell, he heard a slight shuffle of movement. Studying the dimness more closely, he noticed there was no one hanging in the cell. Wynonna was gone!

His steps hurried now, he did not falter as he stepped through the door. He was so focused on where Wynonna should be that he neglected to see where she actually was. He felt the chain wrap around his knee. Wynonna tugged with all the strength she could muster. The snapping of bone tore an anguished cry from his mouth. Wynonna’s smile broadened as she watched Doc fall on his face and heard his cry of pain. “That, Doc, is for Nicole,” she declared.

Holding onto the bars for support, she used her legs to roll him onto his back. Before he had a chance to know what was coming, she used her boot to stomp his penis and balls as hard as she could. “That…” she heaved, “was for shooting my sister!” She bathed in the fact that Doc was in pain. She relished in his agony as his wallowed in the floor not knowing what to hold, his knee or his dick. Wynonna knew she couldn’t let up know. She had to finish it before he got the upper hand. Remembering the knife still stuck in Jack’s chest, she staggered over the corpse and pulled it free.

Doc was rolling on his side still holding his privates when Wynonna made her way back to him. Kicking him again, she rolled his body back onto his back. She fell to her knees as saw him look at her with trepidation. Without hesitation, she raised the knife and plunged it into through his hand and into his dick. When his screams abated, she leaned down and whispered, “That is for Rosita!”

She sat back on her knees, exhaustion starting to take over. She had to end it quickly because she didn’t know how much longer she could manage to sit upright. She pulled the knife from his penis without hesitation. She took her still manacled hand and grabbed his face turning his eyes to focus on her. “This,” she said turning the blood soaked blade in front of his face, “this is for me, you bastard!” Turning the blade she slid it maliciously across his neck slicing from ear to ear. She watched as blood spurted from his neck and began pooling around him. She listened as his breath began to gurgle, and watched as blood dripped from his mouth that was still opened in shock at his own demise. She watched and listened for what seemed like hours but in reality were only mere minutes. Seeing the life finally drain from his eyes and hearing him take his last breath, she finally breathed a sigh of release herself.

Her bloodied hand slid from the handle. Her body slumped as the adrenalin faded. Her eyes closed as she felt herself fade and collapse on the cold concrete floor. In the background, she thought she heard a door…yelling…someone yelling her name…..but the fog closed in and enraptured her thoughts and functions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did it justice!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is safe. Doc is dead. But what happened to Nedley and who will be the next sheriff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late guys! I couldn't decide how to go with the story. My muses apparently went on Christmas break. I hope you enjoy it.

Unsure of how they actually managed it, Nicole and Waverly were found by Jeremy and Chrissy curled in the extra hospital bed in the room they had occupied for the last few weeks while Wynonna occupied the other. Waverly was snuggled into Nicole’s side with an arm draped across her middle. One of Nicole’s hands held that one while the other held the brunette closer to her. Dolls was in the floor on the mattress where Wynonna had once slept. Now, she lay on her side with pillows propping her up in Nicole’s old hospital bed.

Nicole stirred at the sound of Jeremy’s voice asking an abundance of questions at a high rate of speed causing Dolls to glare at him. Chrissy saw the consternation on the man’s face and grabbed Jeremy’s arm trying to get his attention that he was, as usual, being his annoying self to someone who wasn’t yet accustomed to his blabbering. “Sorry,” he mumbled wringing his hands. Chrissy rubbed his shoulders in understanding.

Nicole’s attention turned to the door as it was gently pushed open. A red head peered in. Seeing she was at the correct room, she pushed the door further open and entered. Seeing the interim DA, Dolls climbed to his feet. “DA Gardener,” he greeted extending his hand.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, “Oh, please, this is family. It’s Mercedes, Agent Dolls.” He nodded.

Hearing an unfamiliar voice in her subconscious, Waverly stirred against Nicole. Stretching and giving a loving smile to her snuggle buddy girlfriend, she said sleepily, “Hey.”

Nicole looked down at the beauty snuggled against her and smiled. “Hey,” she replied back kissing Waverly on the forehead.

“Hey, Waverly,” Mercedes said seeing the younger Earp awake.

Turning toward her name, she saw her sister’s old friend. Well, not really old, just meaning they had been friends when they were kids. Mercedes would die if she thought Waverly had called her old. “Hey, Mercedes,” Waverly greeted as she slowly pushed her way up into a sitting position with Nicole’s help. “Thank you for coming back to Purgatory and helping with all this.”

Mercedes blew them a raspberry and brushed them off with a wave of her hand. “It was nothing. Plus, gave me an excuse to come back to Purgatory and catch up on all the gossip. Lord knows there has been plenty going on lately. ” She turned her attention to the other Earp sister unconscious in the other hospital bed. “Not to mention, I get to catch up with….that one,” pointing and smiling at her sleeping form. “How is she, by the way?”

Waverly followed Mercedes gaze and answered, “She’ll be okay. Apparently she was right when she said Doc hit like a girl. Even with the beating she took, there was no real damage except to her back and a couple of stitches to her face.”

“Back?” Mercedes questioned.

“Yeah, the doctors think she was whipped with a leather strap or belt,” Dolls chimed in.

“Damn,” Mercedes murmured. Shaking her head trying to throw that image out of her head, she looked around the room at the solemn group. “So, anyway, I just finished going over all the evidence. With Doc dead, there won’t be a trial for him obviously.”

“What about my dad?” Chrissy asked nervously. “What will happen to him since there is no need for his testimony now?”

“I can still use his testimony against the rest of the Banditos. I’m going to aim for a reduced sentence in minimum security prison close to here. I just hope the judge will go for it,” she admitted. “Even if what he did was wrong, he did it for a good reason. Plus, the old fart is family, so we need to take care of him,” Mercedes added and smiled at Chrissy.

Chrissy hugged herself in relief. “Thank you,” she responded with tears.

“You’re welcome,” Mercedes smiled in return.

“Damn, Mercedes, you’re even hotter than I remember, bitch.” They all turned to see Wynonna semi-awake and drooling over the pillow and eyeing the newest red head in the room.

“Nice to see you too, Earp,” Mercedes grinned. “You’re looking a little, uh……”

“I know, sexy as hell right, with this luscious bedhead,” she teased.

Waverly climbed out of bed and rushed to her sister’s side. “Wynonna!” she cried and kissed her sister’s head.

“Hey, hey, baby girl!” she slurred. Wynonna tried to push herself up on her elbows, but the room started spinning and she was seeing doubles of her little sister and Mercedes. “Holy Fuck! There are multiples…..Oh shit, I gotta deal with two Waves. Two Mercedes is much more delectable,” she licked her lips.

Nicole couldn’t contain her laughter. “She is so damn high.”

Waverly glared at her girlfriend. “Nicole,” she scolded. Nicole rolled her lips together and turned her head to hide the smile. The rest of the group did the same not wanting the wrath of the youngest Earp to chew their ass for laughing at her incapacitated sister. 

With her focus on the substitute DA, Wynonna smiled drunkenly, “Hey, Mercedes, how long you in town? We need to get together and have some fun like we used to. Are still good at that thing you did with your tongue?”

“OH MY GOD!” Waverly squealed covering her sister’s mouth. Mercedes blushed as bright as her hair, and Nicole snorted loudly as the others dipped their heads and excused themselves from the room quickly.

Biting her lip and trying to recover from Wynonna’s expressive comment, Mercedes turned toward Nicole who was trying to compose herself from laughter. “So, Nicole, I have a proposition for you.”

Nicole wrangled in her laughter and tried her best to put on her professional face. “Yes, ma’am,” she answered.

Taking a breath to gather her composure more fully, Mercedes asked. “Dolls tells me you’ll be out of commission for a while from the field. I need someone to take over the sheriff’s office until we can find a more permanent replacement for Nedley. From what I know of you and your abilities, you are more than capable of running the offices from behind the desk.”

Nicole stared at her is disbelief. “Me?” Mercedes nodded. “But, I’m sure someone else is more qualified than me, ma’am.”

“One, please don’t call me ‘ma’am’ again. I’m not that old. Two, I don’t want or trust anyone else at the moment. Plus, you’ve already proven yourself capable of working with Waverly…..it seems in more ways than one,” she grinned mischievously.

Nicole looked toward Waverly who was grinning happily. Wynonna moved so Waverly’s hand slid from her mouth, “Come on, Haughty, you know you wanna. If for nothing else but to keep schnopping my little sister,” she ribbed her red-headed friend.

“Oh my God!” Nicole said covering her blushing face as Waverly once again covered her sister’s mouth and scolding her.

Scratching her head and smoothing her hair back into place, Mercedes continued trying to ignore Wynonna’s pestering of the other woman. “So, what do you say?”

“It’s only temporary?” Nicole questioned as her face returned to normal paleness.

“If that’s what you want and the people want at the next election,” Mercedes answered.

Nicole looked at Waverly again. The younger brunette nodded eagerly. Taking a breath of acceptance, Nicole turned her attention back to the interim DA, “Okay. I’ll do it.”

“YES!” Mercedes cheered.

Waverly ran back to Nicole and leaned in placing a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips. Nicole raised her hands and captured her face holding her close deepening the kiss. When Waverly finally broke the kiss, she smiled as she stared into the dark brown, loving eyes. “My Haught Cop!”

Nicole grinned and added, “Damn straight I’m yours, baby,” before kissing her again.

“Sheriff Haughty! Get a room other than mine!” Wynonna grumbled goading newest sheriff.

Waverly and Nicole both let out giggles against each other’s lips, and Mercedes scolded Wynonna for interrupting the young couple’s celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go. Thanks for hanging in even with my muses on break.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later........

Waverly sashayed into the police department downstairs under her office waving at the other officers as she headed to her wife’s office. She knocked. Without waiting for an answer, she opened the door and peeped in to see her wife sitting behind her desk in Nedley’s old leather chair (she hadn’t had the heart to get rid of) with her head laid on the back of it with eyes closed. She smiled as she admired her wife’s features. She eased over and gently placed a kiss on her lips feeling Nicole’s smile widen. “Hey, cutie,” she greeted with a yawn and sleepy eyes.

“Hey, sweetie pie. Sleeping on the job?” she joked.

“SSSSHHHH! The boys don’t know that,” she said smiling showing off those damn dimples.

Waverly grinned at her wife as she reached down and ran her hand over her swollen belly. “How about my other girls? They sleeping?”

Nicole covered her wife’s hand with her own. “Yes, oddly. They have been quiet most of the day…..and last night.”

“Well, just think, we will both be on maternity leave in just a few hours and our baby girls will be here before you know it.” Waverly bent over and place another kiss on Nicole’s lips.

“Are you sure we should leave…..” she motioned with her hands around her office, “all this to your sister and Mercedes? There may not be an office or town standing by the time we get back,” Nicole acknowledged still uncertain about letting Wynonna stand in as acting sheriff for Nicole and Mercedes as DA while they were both on maternity leave.

Waverly giggled. “Yes, I’m sure. Plus, we will just be at the homestead if they need us. And, I’m almost positive they will be at the house almost every day because…well…Wynonna is Wynonna.”

Nicole giggled. “Yes, she……AAAAAWWWWW!” Nicole exclaimed reaching for her stomach.

Waverly jumped off the edge of her desk placing a hand on Nicole’s shoulder and stomach. “Baby, what is it?”

“I, I …..oh gross,” she answered staring at the puddle forming in the floor between her swollen ankles.

“Nicole….is that…???” Waverly asked staring at the puddle too.

“Uh, babe, you might want to uh…..” Nicole grabbed her stomach again wincing.

Pulling out her phone, she called the hospital and let them know what was going on. “Yeah, okay. We’ll be there asap!” Holding her phone, she helped Nicole out of the chair and around the desk. Opening the door, Waverly yelled at the officers in the bullpen to help her with Nicole. They all tumbled over one another trying to figure out exactly what to do. Waverly and Nicole just watched in amusement as the officers literally ran around in circles unsure of what to do with themselves or how to help. Finally Waverly gave an order for one to pull her Jeep up to the front as close as possible. She ordered another to get on the other side of Nicole to help support her as she walked. Another was instructed to call Mercedes and Wynonna. The poor man looked like he had been given a death sentence. Waverly yelled at him again to snap him out of his state. With a blink and a nod, he picked up the phone and started dialing.

On the way to the Jeep, Nicole had to stop once because another contraction hit. Nicole’s water was still gushing at times, so Waverly told the officer that was helping them to find some towels. Once the contraction eased, Nicole again began her trek to the Jeep. By the time Waverly had her wife settled in the front seat and buckled in, Wynonna came skidding to stop just behind them with Mercedes holding onto the door and seat for dear life yelling at her girlfriend for speeding and endangering everyone on the road. “Sweet Jesus, Wyonnna, you almost ran that poor man over back there!” she scolded tumbling out the passenger door.

“He needed to get out of my way!” the brunette huffed back as she clambered from behind the wheel.

“HE WAS IN THE PEDESTRIAN ZONE AND HAD THE RIGHT-OF-WAY, DUMBASS!” Mercedes yelled back.

Wynonna shrugged and flipped Mercedes the middle finger. Mercedes gritted her teeth and scrunched her face up at the brunette.

“HAUGHTROD!” she called to Nicole as she ran around the door. Seeing the wetness of seat, floorboard, and between Nicole’s legs, she scooted to a stop, eyes growing wide with alarm. “DUDE! You piss yourself?”

“Wha..Wynonna…what…NO! My water broke!” she answered.

“Oh my god!” Waverly growled at her sister. “Wynonna, she’s in labor. We are heading to the hospital.” Waverly shut the passenger door and gave her wife a smile. Nicole tried to send one back, but it came out more a wince.

“Yeah, okay, but, why’d she piss herself? EW!” Wynonna asked again totally oblivious as to what Waverly was talking about. She wanted nothing to do with childbirth. The only thing va-jay-jay related she wanted anything to do with was sex….and Mercedes definitely had that area covered.

“Mercedes,” Waverly groaned as she shoved her sister toward the other red head and headed for the driver door of the Jeep.

“Yeah, I’ve got her. Come on, jerk, let’s follow them,” Mercedes said steering Wynonna toward the old blue Earp truck. Wynonna headed for the open driver’s door. “OH HELL NO! I’m driving,” Mercedes declared. “I would like to get there in one piece and not have any casualties on the way.” She pushed Wynonna around the front of the truck and climbed in behind the wheel.

“I didn’t hit anyone!” Wynonna claimed innocently slamming the door.

“YET!” Mercedes huffed back. “Plus, if you drive, you might very well run them out of the road racing to beat them to the hospital!” Mercedes concluded.

Wynonna’s face made like she agreed. Mercedes followed close behind the couple. She had to admit Waverly was holding it together much better than she expected. She assumed the brunette would be like her sister and drive like a maniac. But, with the precious cargo of her family in the vehicle, safety got the better of the younger brunette, not to mention, she was chauffeuring a rule-follower and sheriff. Mercedes had to laugh at the thought of the two arguing over the speed limit even with Nicole being in labor.

______________________________________________________________________

Nicole starred at the ceiling. Her arms, although restrained at the wrist to the table extensions to make sure she didn’t move during the caesarean, were still shaking. Her heart was racing. _Where’s Waverly?_ she thought turning her head looking for her wife. Nicole heard the machines beeping around her. There was a sheet separating her upper half from her lower. She could hear personnel moving around down there. Sudden a voice appeared beside her. “Nicole, you’re going to have to calm down. You’re heart rate is elevated and you’re blood pressure is going up,” the nurse said calmly trying to reassure her.

Nicole asked with a shaky breath, “Where….where’s Waverly….my wife?”

The nurse smiled behind the mask. “She’s on her way. She is getting cleaned up and a gown on.”

At that moment, the door burst open and Waverly popped through. “I’M HERE! I’M HERE!” she rushed to her wife’s side and kissed her forehead through the paper mask. “I’m here, baby,” she reassured her.

Nicole couldn’t hold back the tears. “I’m scared,” she admitted.

Waverly brushed her wife’s red locks back from her face. “I know, baby. Me too, honestly. I’ve never done this before either, so …I guess, we will do this together.” She kissed her again. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Waverly pulled the mask down and kissed her wife’s lips. She then slid her hand down the red head’s shaking arm and laced their fingers together. “Just tell yourself, when this is all done, we are gonna have two beautiful babies.”

“Babies,” Nicole repeated. “Our girls,” she smiled.

“Yeah, our girls.” Waverly looked at the nurse watching Nicole’s vitals on the machines. Nicole had calmed down, but not enough. Waverly needed to refocus her attention on something other than the doctors working on her and being restrained. “What do you think they will look like? I hope they have your red hair,” Waverly confessed running her fingers through Nicole’s now dampened locks.

“I hope they look like you,” Nicole stated. “With hair that goes on for days,” she smiled wanting to run her hands through Waverly’s luscious locks.

“Let’s just hope they don’t act like Wynonna,” Waverly giggled.

Nicole turned her head to look at the ceiling. “OH GOD! Don’t say that, please don’t say that!” Nicole turned back to look at Waverly, “We are never letting her babysit!” Nicole declared.

Waverly couldn’t suppress her laugh. “Just wait, Sheriff Haught, when you want some of this….” she kissed her gently letting her touch skim over the red head’s bottom lip, “you’ll pay her take them.”

“Yep. I mean, NOPE!”

A sharp cry escaped past the cover on Nicole. The couple turned and looked that way. The doctor held up a squirming little wad covered in gunk, “Here’s your first daughter!” He looked at Waverly, “Mom, would you like to cut the cord?”

Waverly turned to Nicole for permission. Nicole nodded. As Waverly let her hand slide from Nicole’s made her way around the table, she replied, “Actually, Nicole is mom. I’m Momma.”

The doctor nodded. “Alright then, Momma, come cut your first daughter’s cord.”

Waverly followed the instructions to the head and then made her way back to Nicole’s side to await the birth of their second daughter. It only took few minutes for the doctor to hold up the second. She was not nearly as squirmy and barely made a sound as Waverly cut her cord.

As the doctor stitched Nicole up, the nurses made their way to Nicole and Waverly. “Here, Mom, meet your daughters,” one said as she laid the older of the two on Nicole’s chest. Then the second nurse laid their other daughter beside her sister. Waverly and the nurses help keep the babies in place as they lay on their mother’s chest. Nicole let out a sob as she looked at her and Waverly’s babies. “They’re beautiful, Waves.” 

“Yes, they are,” she agreed kissing each one on the head and then kissing Nicole. The nurses took the babies back so they could be thoroughly cleaned and checked out. “Okay, let’s get everyone cleaned up and then you guys can have some family time,” the nurse said leading Waverly away.

_______________________________________________________________________

Nicole and Waverly were both snuggled into one hospital bed with Nicole holding each of tier bundles against her chest. The new parents were checking their daughters. “Oh, she has red hair!” Waverly squealed quietly.

“So, does she,” Nicole remarked gently pulling the little pink cap back over her daughter’s head. “Are you okay, with two gingers, baby?”

“Are you kidding?” Waverly smiled at Nicole pulling in for a kiss. “I’m gonna have a house full of gingers!” she smiled.

The much more rambunctious daughter began to fuss, and Waverly gently took her and placed her on her own chest. The baby quickly quietened. “You’re already a natural…Momma,” Nicole marveled at her beautiful wife holding their daughter.

“So are you, Mom,” Waverly returned the comment and smile.

Waverly and Nicole were snuggled in the bed reveling in their new family. The door quietly opened and one of their nurses poked her head in, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but there is a woman who is threatening to shoot someone if she isn’t allowed in her to see you too. We’ve tried everything to calm her down and the red-headed lady is about to kill her herself. What would you like us to do?”

The two moms looked at the nurse who seemed totally at a loss of what to do with whom they knew to be Wynonna. With a knowing smile, Waverly told her to let her back. When the nurse left, she handed their daughter back to Nicole and waited at the door for Wynonna. Seeing her sister sprinting down the hall all but dragging Mercedes behind her, Waverly shook her head is unbelief. _Only Wynonna_ , she thought.

Seeing Waverly, “OH thank god you’re not dead!!” Wynonna rejoiced loudly.

Waverly placed her hands on her hips and glared at her sister. “Really? You thought we were dead?”

Mercedes chimed in, “The nurse told her you guys were fine, but she wouldn’t believe her.”

“They could lie, duh!” Wynonna proclaimed. “Plus it had been like….days…”

Waverly shook her head trying to understand her sister….it was impossible. No one could understand her reasoning. But, Waverly couldn’t be mad at her. She was her sister.

“It was not days, Earp!” Mercedes scolded.

“Well, it sure as hell seemed like it!” she retorted throwing up her hands in disgust.

Waverly waved her hands in front of her trying to get her attention. “Okay, anyway,” she began. She pointed a finger at her sister’s nose. “When I let you in, YOU HAVE TO BE QUIET!.....AND NICE!”

Wynonna looked at her sister almost hurt-filled. “But,” she started to argue.  
“NO!” Waverly pointed at her again. “They are asleep.”

“Fine….” Wynonna whined. “But, can I at least….”

“Yes, you can hold them,” Waverly smiled knowing what the question was going to be.

“EEEEEE!” her sister squealed and jumped like a kid herself.

Waverly raised her eyebrows and pointed at her again. Wynonna held up her hands in defeat, “Yeah, right, quiet!” She said putting a finger on her own lips to quiet herself.

Waverly pushed the door open and let the two women follow her. The new momma quickly crawled back bed beside her wife and stroked her daughters’ heads.

“HAUGHT DAMN! YOU DID IT!” Wynonna yelled in a whisper. Mercedes just held her head. It was like having a big kid around allllllll the time, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Nicole smiled up at her sister-in-law. “You wanna meet your nieces, Earp?”

Wynonna nodded eagerly. Waverly motioned for the two to come to the bed. Wynonna peered at the two bundles in Nicole’s arms. “This one is Reagan, “Waverly introduced. “She’s the oldest.” Touching the nose of her other daughter, she said, “And this is Hailey.”

Wynonna couldn’t resist in pulling up the caps on their heads. “OH HELL! MORE RED HEADS!” she groaned.

“WYNONNA!” they all scolded at once.

“Well, that makes FOUR! FOUR!” she pronounced louder and holding up four fingers, “FOUR RED-HEADED BALLS OF HELL FIRE TEMPERS…….YEAH! That I’ll have to deal with!”

They all raised their brows at her, then Waverly argued, “And I won’t have four?”

“NO, SIS! YOU….only have 3…I…HAVE….FOUR!” she proclaimed pointing at Mercedes beside her.

“Karma is a bitch, Earp,” Mercedes said in Wynonna’s ear but loud enough for the couple to hear.

Nicole and Waverly both snorted as Wynonna glared at her girlfriend. To detour before Wynonna could come back at Mercedes, Nicole slowly sat up and reached both babies to Wynonna. “Here, jerk, hold your nieces.”

Wynonna took the babies carefully. She looked down at the little wrinkled faces and couldn’t stop the tears from filling her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. Mercedes leaned in smiling. She laid her head against the brunettes and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She whispered, “You big softy.”

Looking at her own red-head, she threatened, “You better not…..” Before she could finish the sentence, she heard the click of a camera and knew that her sister now had hard evidence of Wynonna Earp actually having a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave everything hanging in the wind. I had to include to Wynonna zanniness and WayHaught. Thanks for all the comments and for hanging in there with me again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed! Let me know what you think so far. AND YES! Doc is a bad guy...I love making him bad ;)


End file.
